<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sass-suke by animw0lf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124476">Sass-suke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animw0lf/pseuds/animw0lf'>animw0lf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Jutsu Gone Wrong, M/M, Multi, Sassy Uchiha Sasuke, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animw0lf/pseuds/animw0lf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war with Kaguya, Team 7 has lost everything, including their beloved sensei. So in order to fix everything, Naruto decides to follow Kurama's advice and finds an old, old scroll at the bottom of the ocean. Naturally, Naruto asks Sasuke to activate it, and the broody Uchiha is sent back into the past. </p><p>If it were only that, maybe Sasuke wouldn't be so pissed at Naruto. But the damned justu is doing something to his brain, and causing him to say all sorts of weird stuff. How the heck is he supposed to fix everything if his mouth won't stop spitting out insults like a teenage girl??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics That Restore My Will to Live, ✧ Fantastic Naruto fanfics ✧</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here we go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasuke spun a sleek black kunai in his hand. His eyes bled red as he stared at the crinkled paper before him. What once must have been an extravagant scroll is now a scrawny piece of paper, browned and faded at the edges. The sheet itself must have been a million years old, only preserved due to the skilled handiwork of a Fuinjustu master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Sasuke gave up on trying to decipher Naruto’s intentions of bringing the flimsy piece of trash to him. Notably annoyed, he glanced up at the blonde's eager face, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. Grinning wide, the bubbly teen responded to Sasuke’s suspicion with a loud laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neh, teme, isn't it cool? The damned thing must be thousands of years old! I mean, look how wrinkled it is even when preserved in a seal at the bottom of the ocean!” Exasperated, the raven looked over to the pink haired girl leaning on a tree across the duo, silently asking for help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura shrugged, eyes glinting curiously as she peeked at the scroll. “Naruto, how is this going to help us? And what were you doing at the bottom of an ocean anyways?” The blonde pouted, looking up at the girl with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't be a party pooper like Sasuke, Sakura. Kurama told me that if I went down there I would find something of use to me. So I went down, and boom, this thing popped up!” Sasuke narrowed his eyes, warily poking at the edge of the scroll with his kunai. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto, why would this scrawny piece of trash be of any use to you? What exactly are you planning?” The raven shot an accusing glare at him. “Eh, well…” Naruto sheepishly smiled. “Kurama said that it contained a jutsu that would…” The last words he mumbled to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak up, dobe.” Said dobe frowned at Sasuke. Naruto furrowed his brow, voice dropping to a low tone. “Do you guys remember when Kaguya came and nearly took over the world?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With those words, a solemn silence fell upon the trio. Sasuke’s eyes darkened, and Sakura looked away, unable to face her teammates. Nobody spoke a word, both of them waiting for Naruto to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it got me thinking. Everyone’s lost so many people over pointless things. The village was destroyed, and so many people died.” Naruto’s voice grew sad as he continued. “Neji, Ero-sannin, Itachi, and…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't say it out loud, but they all knew what name he was going to voice. “Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura whispered to herself. The trio shared a moment of grief, neither of them gathering the guts to speak up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Naruto handed the scroll to Sasuke, nudging him on. A stern look told Naruto that Sasuke didn't like it, but would do it anyways. Grimly, the raven skimmed over the paper, before biting his thumb and placing a smear of blood on the old parchment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a flash of light engulfed him, Sasuke’s chakra spiking in alarm before disappearing altogether. The other two could only stare in disbelief as Sasuke, who had been sitting next to them a few seconds prior, was gone. The paper he was holding fluttered to the ground, settling among the grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the initial shock passed, the pinkette turned her gaze to the blonde across from her, anger bubbling in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NARUTO!” Sakura screeched. “What exactly did that scroll do? Where is Sasuke? Did you kill him? I swear to god I am going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat </span>
  </em>
  <span>you for this!” The blonde scrambled to defend himself, squawking out a reply. “Sakura, I swear he's fine! I think! I don't know, Kurama didn't say anything about him disappearing in a flash of light!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura glared at Naruto, snatching the piece of paper from off the floor. “I am confiscating this. What the hell was it supposed to do anyways?” Naruto averted his eyes, laughing nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto…” Sakura warned him. “Ok! Ok!” He frowned. “It was supposed to send him back to the past.” Sakura gaped. “WHAT?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know! It was irresponsible and I shouldn't have given it to him, but Kurama said-” Sakura slapped her hand to her forehead. “I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>care </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Kurama said. Naruto, you better hope Sasuke isn’t dead in a ditch somewhere or I am going to skin you alive!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto gulped, staring at Sakura’s back as she stalked away. When she was gone, Naruto was left with his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” The blonde slid to the ground, overcome with worry for the raven. “I shouldn't have done that.” His mind wandered over to thoughts of Sasuke in the past. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I really hope he’s ok.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He thought. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He has to be. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-~-</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke groaned, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Urgh, what the hell did that dobe do to me?” He blinked impatiently, waiting for his eyes to come back into focus. When they did, he found himself looking at a worried Sakura. A very </span>
  <em>
    <span>young </span>
  </em>
  <span>worried Sakura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke-kun! Thank goodness you’re alright!” Sasuke frowned. That was weird, Sakura hadn’t called him ‘Sasuke-kun’ in a long time. Not since they were kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke quickly pushed himself upright, finding himself in a cave. A very familiar cave. “Argh!” As soon as he sat up he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. “What the?” He looked over and sure enough, there was an inky black curse mark implanted into his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I got rid of this damn thing.” He mumbled swatting at his shoulder as if it would do any good. “Sakura, where are we?” Sakura blinked, blushing a bit when she realized Sasuke had said her name. “Oh! Um, you don't remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at her. “Stop playing games and tell me what happened.” The pink haired girl nodded quickly, before giving him a  rundown of what had occurred just minutes before. “Naruto isn't up yet..” She trailed off, glancing at the body next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke merely sat there in shock. “Is this a prank?” The girl looked back to him with furrowed brows. “Eh? What do you mean Sasuke-kun? I would never prank you!” Her answer seemed genuine. But if it wasn't a prank then how was this possib- wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto.” Sasuke groaned. “I bet his stupid jutsu did this. I’m going to kill him.” Sakura squeaked, flinching back at the hostility rolling off the raven in waves. “S-Sasuke-kun, it wasn't really Naruto’s fault. He couldn't have known that genin was going to attack us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke gritted his teeth. “How long ago was I knocked out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, about an hour.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An hour huh?” Sasuke murmured to himself. If his memory serves him correctly, that means that the Sound Nin who attacked the last time would show up sooner or later. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A huge thud landed outside, yanking him out of his thoughts. “Well shit.” Sakura glanced at him, worried about his choice of words. “Sasuke-kun, stay here, I’ll check it out.” Sighing, Sasuke shook his head. “No need, I’ll take care of it myself. You can't beat these guys anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Sasuke-kun, you’re still injured!” Annoyed, the Uchiha got up, dusting his shorts off. “Hey Sakura?” She blinked. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that Sasuke was out the door, lazily glancing at his opponents. A girl and two guys were standing across from him. “Well well, what do we have here? Looks like our prey walked right to us.” The guy in the middle smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke didn't perceive them as a threat at all. Not after fighting so many stronger opponents. Maybe that was the reason the next words that came out of his mouth did. The raven took one look at the trio and whistled, “Wow you guys have terrible fashion sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of them looked shocked. Sakura, who was watching from the cave, did a double take. Since when was Sasuke so concerned about fashion? Sakura shook her head. It must be a ruse to get the enemies to lose their cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke, meanwhile, blinked in surprise at his own words. He had no idea where that came from. The girl chuckled. “You think you’re in a position to be questioning our clothes?” Sasuke shook his head. “Nah, not you. You look pretty decent. The two guys however…” He made a face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” The girl allowed a slight blush to overcome her before shaking it away. The guy on the right merely glanced at him, annoyed. The guy in the middle cackled. “Don't step in guys, he's mine!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura widened her eyes in worry. The man charged Sasuke, who sighed and rolled his eyes. “Here we go, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within moments all three teammates were laying on the ground, having been knocked unconscious. Sasuke was whistling, casually wiping the blood off his face. “They seem weaker than I remembered. Hm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding that he didn't care for now, he turned around just in time for an overenthusiastic Lee to bound over to him. “Wow! You did much better than you did during our fight from before! Could you have been holding back? It didn’t seem like you were, but either way I accept you as my rival! I shall take you on a challenge to win Lady Sakura's heart!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke snorted. “You can have her.” Shocked, Sakura flung her head towards the raven. “Sasuke-kun?” Said raven shrugged. “Don't worry Sakura, in a few years time you’ll feel the exact same way towards me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Sakura watched Sasuke with sad eyes. The Uchiha looked Lee up and down before scrunching his nose in disgust. “My god, were all the participants in the genin exams so horribly dressed? I mean, Naruto is bad, but you take it to a whole ‘nother level.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Is there something wrong with my suit?” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Yea, only everything. Maybe if you dressed a little better and got rid of that god awful haircut Sakura might notice you.” Shocked, Sasuke quickly muffled his mouth with both his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is happening to me?” He glared at Lee, who frowned. “You know, that wasn't a very youthful thing to say, Sasuke-kun!” Sasuke hissed at him. “Its not my freaking fault, my stupid mouth keeps spitting out stuff I dont mean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused Lee tilted his head. “You mean you did not mean to say those unkind words?” Sasuke scrunched his nose. “Yea that’s what I said. Maybe you need to update your brain along with your wardrobe.” The raven immediately slapped his hand over his mouth again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to say anything, he quietly turned around and headed back to the cave, ducking in while ignoring Sakura’s wide open mouth and Lee’s slightly offended look. With a sigh, he poked Naruto’s body with his foot. “Can we just wake up the dobe and finish this damn exam?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Welcome back to those who came from What Could’ve Been, and welcome to those who randomly stumbled across this fanfic! Expect a lot of crack as well as plenty of serious moments too. </p><p>Keep in mind I will probably not update as often as I do WCB, because these chapters are a bit longer than the other fanfics. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!!</p><p> </p><p>At Obito’s Funeral-</p><p>Minato: Heaven gained another angel today</p><p>Rin and Kakashi: cries</p><p>Meanwhile-</p><p>Obito: Never have I ever been in love with someone who is now married to a girl and has kids</p><p>Madara: OMG STOP! YOU’RE FUCKING TARGETING!</p><p>Guruguru: Lmao</p><p>Zetsu: ...The things I do for mother</p><p> </p><p>-elissanarutard (Instagram)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a couple of hours, Naruto woke up as well. The young boy instantly began chiding Sasuke on the previous fight, seemingly confused when the raven didn’t respond to him, no matter how he prodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to spend too much time on the exam, Sasuke led his group to the tower, finishing up as quickly as he could. Thankfully, this time they didn't run into any extra trouble. Soon enough, the test was over, the trio passing easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the hokage talked to the other genins about the new situation with the exams, Sasuke sat in an empty restaurant stall, ignoring the curious glances the owners kept throwing towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke bowed his head, the edges of his lips curling downwards. His mind began to wander about his purpose here. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did Naruto know about the jutsu? He must have, it would explain why he suddenly brought up the war. Then, does he want me to fix everything?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>But how would I do that? It’s impossible to save everyone. I suppose I should at least try and save the ones closest to him, like Jiraya-sannin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ The raven tilted his head. Maybe he should begin a list on who should be saved and who should be left to die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, the raven began to check off names on a mental list. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So saving Jiraiya is a must. And I'm assuming that Naruto would want me to prevent Neji from dying as well. However, those two come later. I should deal with Orochimaru first and deal with Itachi as well.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cold feeling curdled in his stomach at the mention of Itachi. Was he even prepared to face him? Sure he was stronger now, but mentally, he still viewed himself as the weak little boy who looks up to his older brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of meeting people, Sasuke pinched his brows. How the hell was he supposed to meet anyone if his mouth keeps blurting out sassy remarks? ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It has to be a side effect of the jutsu I performed. The only question is if it’s permanent or not.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke-bastard!” A loud voice brought him out of his thoughts. Sasuke turned his head to find an angry Naruto running at him with full speed. Startled, the raven instantly moved out of the way, grabbing Naruto’s arm and flipping him over with the stealth of a serpent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouf!” Naruto landed on his back with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He glared up at the surprised face looking down at him and bolted upright, shaking his fist in his face. “Oi! What was that for, teme? All I wanted to do was tell you that Kakashi-sensei is looking for you. Seems Sakura told him about the strange mark on your shoulder.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s face softened into it’s normal void expression. “Hn.” He slipped his hands into his pockets and turned away, walking in the direction the blonde had come from. Steam came out of the blonde's ears, and he growled at the bastard before running to catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing his sensei’s chakra in a large stadium, the raven casually walked in. A lazy glance around told him that this was where the preliminaries were being held. Spotting Kakashi on the second floor, he quickly made his way to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he approached, he studied his former teacher’s face. It was really him. He was still wearing that god damned mask. Gulping, Sasuke resisted the urge to apologize for failing to save him during the war. He would just think Sasuke was insane anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gazing upon him with sad eyes, Sasuke shook off the thoughts of the future he put behind him. Smoothing over his face, he cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the silver haired man in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Kakashi turned towards the source of the voice. Narrowing his eyes at Sasuke’s casual stance, he spoke, “Where were you? You missed the Hokage’s announcement.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven shrugged, turning towards the battle arena. “Aren’t you going to explain to me what he said anyways?” Kakashi replied with a light ‘hn’. “There’s been a change of plans. The exams are having a preliminary to determine who gets to participate in the final test.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded, having heard this before. He felt Kakashi’s eyes stray to his shoulder, studying the mark there. “We need to talk about the mark you got Sasuke.” Raising an eyebrow, the raven glanced at the board across the stands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can it wait until later? According to that thing, I’m up next.” The Copy-nin sighed. “Very well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, a few minutes later, Sasuke’s name was called. The teen took his time getting there, strolling leisurely down the staircase. Finally arriving on the wide floor, he approached his opponent, who glared at his tardiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked the boy up and down, scrunching his nose at the guy in front of him. “Oh my god. Talk about a fashion disaster. What, did you just throw on some random towels and then decide that was going to be your outfit for the day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. His mouth was acting up again. Sasuke wished he could cover his mouth, but doing so would raise suspicions, and god knows he didn't need any of that. So he went along with it, throwing an apologetic glance at the person standing across from him, who seemed unfazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, up in the stands, the Rookie Nine and their senseis stood in shock. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke’s new behavior. Is this a new provoking strategy he’s come up with? It didn't seem like his type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes were as wide as saucers, and he couldn’t seem to form a coherent sentence. “Did you- Sakura- he- what?” Sakura and Ino stood utterly confused, while Kiba burst out laughing. The crazy brunette clutched his stomach, wheezing. “BWAHAHAHA! Sasuke just roasted the shit out of that dude! BWAHAHAHAHA!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back down in the arena, the fight referee wasn't sure on what to make about Sasuke’s new behavior. So instead, he told them to begin battling, stepping back towards the shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sooner than he had given the word, Sasuke launched himself at the other boy. Not even giving him a chance to retaliate, Sasuke hit him once, twice, and he was on the ground. Furrowing his brows, the raven looked down at his hands. It seems he still has all his previous power from when he was older. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping this in mind, Sasuke made a mental note to start holding back. He was way too powerful for a genin. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, technically speaking, I was never really promoted to chunin, so I’m still a genin…’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well whatever. It was of no importance anyways. Right now, he needed to focus on convincing the adults that his easy win was a result of the other guy being caught off guard and weak, not him suddenly gaining stronger overnight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, as he was an Uchiha, most wouldn't have a problem with him beating a random nobody so easily. It was Kakashi he needed to watch out for. Speaking of… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke twisted his neck around to look at the spectators. Naruto’s mouth was set in a determined line, and Sakura was watching him with adoration as always. His eyes flicked towards Kakashi. The man betrayed nothing but a curious gaze trained on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sasuke rushed out of the arena, relishing the feeling of the cool, cool breeze caressing his hair. He took a deep sigh, enjoying his short moment of peace before Kakashi came up to him to talk about training. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come train with me for the month given? I can help you with that seal on your shoulder as well as teach you a new technique I think will be beneficial during your fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha ran the benefits and disadvantages over in his head. Training with Kakashi would give him an excuse to stay away from everyone for a couple of weeks, allowing him to think over his plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Kakashi was incredibly sharp, and would immediately notice his sudden increase of chakra reserves as well as his holding back when fighting. Besides, he wasn't sure if this current body could handle the vast amount of chakra he’s gained over years of training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked towards the sky, an idea forming in his head. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What if I seal off my chakra? Naruto taught me enough fuinjutsu to create an undetectable seal, at least to anyone under Sannin level. It should be enough to fool Kakashi, but I will have to pretend not to know chidori as well as subtly strengthen my muscles and chakra passageways.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked towards Kakashi, who was patiently waiting for a response. It would be hard, but he can pull it off. Besides, it would be hard to refuse without raising alarm, especially considering his power hungry attitude in the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing mentally, he forced a stoic look onto his face and turned towards Kakashi. “Hn.” He stated. Kakashi gave him a smile. “Alright then. We start tomorrow. 7 AM sharp. Don't be late.” The silver haired nin disappeared in a puff of smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes. The guy hadn't even told him where to meet. And he knew that his sensei probably wouldn't even bother to come until 10 anyways. He sighed exasperatedly. Well, might as well get to sleep now. After all, he had a long month ahead of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow came by quickly. The young raven woke up at 5 AM and got to work, training his body to withstand his sudden increase in power. By the time 7 rolled by, the Uchiha was sweating hard. The Uchiha sighed and shook his head. There was no need to be on time when Kakashi was your sensei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to put the seal on.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sasuke walked inside and snatched up a bottle of ink and a brush. He dropped down to the floor, sitting in a criss-cross position. As he dipped the brush in the ink he tried to recall what Naruto showed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes filled with determination, Sasuke brought the brush to his forearm. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think first Naruto did this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Sasuke swirled his wrist, creating a small circle on his pale skin. Frowning, he strained his mind to remember how Naruto did it, at one point getting so frustrated his finger slipped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Sasuke cursed at his arm, throwing the brush on the ground and walking over to the bathroom sink. Growling at his incompetence, the raven scrubbed harshly at his arm until all the marks came off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a steady breath, he returned to his spot on the floor. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t rush it. Go slow and steady so you don't make any mistakes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Naruto’s soothing voice echoed in his mind. Sasuke bit his lip, a newfound determination rising up in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the raven brought the brush up to his forearm again, before hesitating and withdrawing it from his skin. Eyes skimming around the room, the boy grabbed an empty scroll next to him and began writing on it instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Concentrating as to not make a single error, Sasuke finished the seal in no time. Now to apply it to himself. This part he was accustomed to. The boy placed his hand on the scroll, concentrating on releasing a small burst of chakra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His palm tingled, and he winced as he could feel some of his chakra being cut off from him. Looking towards his shoulder, he abruptly changed the seal, disguising it to blend in with Orochimaru’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having finished, the raven let out a relieved breath, looking up at the time. 8:30. He should probably get going now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so guys Im not too familiar with the whole way fuinjutsu works, so I’d appreciate it if you could bear with me, and just go along with it. Thanks~~</p><p> </p><p>Hinata: Whats the quickest way to a man’s heart?</p><p>Sakura: Surgery with advanced medical ninjutsu</p><p>Kakashi: Chidori</p><p>Sasuke: Treat him ramen</p><p>(Awkward stares towards Sasuke)</p><p> </p><p>-localwitchcraft (I think FaceBook???)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke looked around the same clearing Team 7 usually met for training. Much to his surprise, his sensei was already there, casually leaning against a tree. As usual, his world famous book was out and in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>When Sasuke approached, Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “You’re late. By 2 hours.” The raven shrugged. “I didn't think you would be here until 10.” That got a chuckle out of the Copy-nin. “I suppose that's fair. But you shouldn’t make a habit of being late. This next month, I expect you to be here at seven sharp daily.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded. “Fine. What are we doing then?” Kakashi gave a closed eye smile. “Since you were late, hmm. Run around the city 20 times.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “That’s it?” Kakashi tilted his head to the side, eyes flicking back down to his book.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't get caught. If anyone notices you running, you fail.” Sasuke shrugged. That was easy enough. He spun on his heel, taking off towards the outskirts of the village. Kakashi curiously gazed at the boy, taking in his quick acceptance of his order. </p><p> </p><p>Well, it's not as if he cared anyways. After all, the whole reason Sasuke was doing this was so he could read the newly released Icha Icha book in peace. It had come out last night, and he was damned if he didn’t read as much as he could today. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke glanced back towards the direction Kakashi was in. He should be far enough to make a shadow clone without him noticing. Taking a deep breath, the boy quickly made the required hand signs, nodded at his clone when it appeared. </p><p> </p><p>“I trust you know what to do?” The clone nodded, twisting its face into one of detached annoyance. “It doesn't mean I’m happy about it though.” Sasuke nodded. “Fair enough. I’ll be looking for Karin if you need me. She should be in Konoha for the exams.”</p><p> </p><p>The clone gave a soft smile at the mention of Karin before quickly extinguishing it. “Alright then.” With mutual nods, the two departed. Sasuke spread out his chakra, noticing many familiar ones in the village. With a bit more prodding, he found who he was looking for. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Karin growled at the old man in front of her. “What the hell are you saying? I already paid for these noodles! You said I had to pay upfront, and now you’re saying I have to pay again? I refuse!” The man sighed, running his hand through his gray hair. “Listen girl, we never received nor asked for an upfront payment. You have to pay now.”</p><p> </p><p>Karin scowled, throwing her red hair behind her back. “No. I will not. Like I said, I already paid. And that girl over there was the one I paid to.” Karin slammed her one of her hands on the wood table, pointing at a short haired girl eavesdropping from the staff door with the other.</p><p> </p><p>The girl squeaked, ducking her head back inside when Karin flashed her teeth. The restaurant owner closed his eyes. “Listen I’m really sorry girl, but I just can’t let you leave without paying.” The red haired kunoichi fumed. “Well I-” </p><p> </p><p>A firm voice interrupted her sentence. “Is there a problem here?” Karin twirled around, her hair fluttering in the air. Her eyes widened as she recognized the boy standing before her. Smiling wide, her entire demeanor changed. “You’re the boy who saved me in the exams! Thank you!” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke winced as she giggled and twirled a lock of hair around her fingers. He had forgotten that Karin had a slight infatuation with him when they were younger. “Uchiha-san.” The restaurant owner greeted him with a slight bow of the head. “I apologize for the commotion but this young woman refuses to pay for her food.” </p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, Karin growled again, completely forgetting about Sasuke’s presence. “What are you talking about? I already told you that I paid upfront!” The old man turned pleading eyes towards Sasuke, who just shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“How much were the noodles?” The man’s eyes lit up as he quickly gave the price to Sasuke. The raven silently took out some money from his pocket, placing it on the counter. Then he turned to Karin, asking, “May I speak with you?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded enthusiastically, quickly following Sasuke when he turned around and began walking away. Before she caught up to him, she turned around quickly and, spotting the girl who had scammed her, stuck her tongue out at her. The girl grimaced, turning her back on Karin.</p><p> </p><p>The couple strolled around Konoha, Karin nervously sneaking glances as Sasuke. Having had enough, Sasuke sighed. Might as well crush her infatuation before it gets too big to properly deal with. He abruptly stopped, turning towards the girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen.” Karin smiled up at him, batting her eyelashes. “Yes?” Sasuke groaned. “I don't want you to get the wrong idea ok? I am not, and will never be romantically interested in you, so I suggest you stop ‘subtly’ throwing me hints. It’s not going to happen, and it will never happen, so stop.” </p><p> </p><p>The redhead flinched at the harsh words. “Oh.” She dragged her eyes to the floor, before looking back up at him. “Then why did you approach me?” Sasuke frowned. What was he supposed to say? Once upon a time you were a really good friend and teammate to me until the world went to shit and we went our separate paths?</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. I need your help.” Her eyes instantly became guarded, and she glared up at the raven haired boy. Sasuke averted his eyes, looking up towards the sky. “I’m not sure. Can you…” Karin frowned. “Can I what?” </p><p> </p><p>He gulped, nervous. “Can you be my friend?” The redhead looked up at him, startled. “Be your friend?” Sasuke nodded. “Yea. Just be my friend. Have my back.” <em> ‘Like you always used to’ </em>was left unsaid. </p><p> </p><p>Karin threw her head back, letting out a laugh. The guarded look was replaced with one of amusement. She grinned at him, eyes twinkling. “Alright. I’ll be your friend!” Sasuke smiled at her. “Cool.” Her cheeks felt like they were stretched to the limit as she held out her hand to Sasuke. </p><p> </p><p>“Friends should know each other's names right? I’m Karin Uzumaki.” Sasuke smirked, accepting her hand. “Sasuke Uchiha.” The two shook on it, before laughing simultaneously. The two friends continued walking nowhere at all, Karin chatting up a storm while Sasuke responded with his own witty comebacks. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>And just like that a month passed. Sasuke would train with his sensei everyday, doing his best to appear at the same level he used to be at when he was younger. Occasionally, Kakashi would narrow his eyes in a suspicious manner, but overall, Sasuke had him fooled. </p><p> </p><p>Every night he would meet with Karin, the two sharing stories of their pasts and training together whenever they could. Life was good, for a while. And then, the third phase of the chunin exams came along. Karin promised to cheer him on from the sidelines, and Sasuke gratefully smiled. </p><p> </p><p>But with the exam, came a crushing feeling of responsibility. There would be an attack on Konoha soon, and he would have to just sit and do nothing as everyone got hurt. He didn't want to interfere as everything that happened during the attack was important towards the future. He tried to console himself by saying it was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, the Hokage wasn't someone on his ‘to save’ list. It would be better off if he died, and Tsunade came to take his place. Knowing Naruto, he would manage to bring her back just like he did in the past. So Sasuke decided to act exactly as he did before, and let the situation unfurl by itself. </p><p> </p><p>And so he did. Everything went according to plan. He arrived fashionably late to his spar, just like last time. The Suna nin attacked Konoha, just like last time. He fought Gaara when he went berserk and won, just like last time. Wait what? </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stood above the badly bruised and beaten jinchuriki. He winced as Gaara wearily looked up at him. His eyes were wide. “You silenced Mother.” Sasuke looked away at the boy's bruises. Granted, he was the one who inflicted them, but that doesn't make them any more uncomfortable to look at. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't know how it happened. One minute he was purposely losing the fight, just like he planned. But then Shukaku came out and Sasuke freaked, taken by surprise. He immediately activated his sharingan and forced the bijuu into submission. Since Gaara resisted as well, he had attacked him too. </p><p> </p><p>Deeply regretting his actions, Sasuke looked up to the sky. “Listen kid, I’m sorry I beat you. But you can't tell anyone about what just happened. Not even your siblings.” Gaara nodded, still looking up at the raven with awe. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you do it?” Sasuke raised his eyebrow. “What, force Shukaku into retreating? That's just because of my kekkei genkai.” Speaking of his family skill…</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke cursed, reaching his hand up to wipe at the blood dripping from his eyes. His body wasn't strong enough to sustain Mangekyou. Sasuke needed to find Itachi and trade eyes with him, otherwise his eyes would go to shit quickly. Until then, he’ll have to hold off from using it. Which is fine, since he isn't supposed to have it yet anyways. </p><p> </p><p>“You weren't this strong when I met you before the exams. Were you hiding your strength?” Sasuke grimaced. ‘<em> Shit. I fucked up big time. </em>’ If Gaara blabbed about his controlling Shukaku to anyone, he would be screwed. Not to mention Shukaku might blab as well. </p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Sasuke dropped his forehead into the palm of his hand. He’ll have to talk to Shukaku directly. With a sigh, he lifted his eyes and activated his sharingan once more, blood sliding down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Gaara gasped in awe at the blood red color, before he faded away. Sasuke looked around, and found himself face to face with the one-tailed beast. Shukaku growled at him, dropping into a fighting stance. “How dare you use those cursed eyes to control me?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes. The one-tailed was always so hot headed. “Shouldn’t you be more concerned about how a 13 year old has the Mangekyou in the first place?” Shukaku blinked, his tail thrumming with fury. He sat back reluctantly, seeming as if he was tempted to kill Sasuke right then and there. </p><p> </p><p>“I need you to keep your mouth shut about me having the Mangekyou Sharingan.” Shukaku growled at him. “What makes you think I’ll even humor your request?” Sasuke smirked. “Because you’re trapped in this mindscape all alone, and I can help you get out.” </p><p> </p><p>Shukaku’s ears perked up with interest. “You can get me out of this cursed body?” Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Of course not. Unleashing you out on the world would bring nothing but chaos. What I can do is allow you more freedom.” Shukaku snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“I can allow you to be entirely aware of your surroundings by fixing the seal placed on Gaara. You’ll be able to see the world from his eyes, and hear what he hears, as well as his thoughts. Shukaku glared at him. “You are thinking of making me associate with that red haired human?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sneered. “You don't have a choice. I’m your best chance you got, and you know it. Besides, it's better than being stuck in this damned place.” Shukaku frowned. “Fine. I won't blab about your whole Sharingan thing. Now let me out.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke blinked. ‘<em> Wait. Naruto never told me about how he changed his seal so Kurama and him could commute easily. Did he even use a seal? Or was that pure willpower?’ </em>Sasuke’s exterior revealed nothing of his panicked monologue inside. He quickly left the mindscape anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Gaara had gotten up and was tending to his wounds. His eyes widened as Sasuke came back into focus. “Gaara. I need you to do something for me.” Gaara blinked at him, finishing wrapping his wounds. “Try to communicate with Shukaku.”</p><p> </p><p>Gaara’s eyes widened in terror. “What?” Sasuke softened his voice. “Listen, Gaara, I promise he won't hurt you. If you talk to him and make peace with him, you guys might be able to reach a compromise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think if you stop fighting against him, he’ll have more freedom, and you might be able to be rid of his pestering during the night.” Gaara looked towards the ground. Nights without the biju bothering him was very tempting. He looked up at Sasuke. “How?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke blinked. “I have no idea. What do you think I am, a biju expert? I mean first of all, I'm not good at fuinjutsu. That’s not my thing and it ain’t ever going to be my thing. Second of all, have you met Shukaku? I’m not sticking around to talk to him again. I really don't wanna deal with the ugly ass excuse of an animal ever again, thank you very much. Figure it out yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Realizing what just came out of his mouth, Sasuke paled. “Shit. How long is this damn voice going to keep bothering me?” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so technically this scene isn't over yet, but the chapter got too long, so now I have to figure out an awkward way to continue it into the next…  Also- Sasuke and Karin being best friends is amazing and should be canon. AND IM SORRY SASUKE”S BEING SO MEAN BUT I CANT HELP MYSELF. Him acting like a bratty teenage girl is hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>Gai: When I said you should try being friendlier this isn't what I meant</p><p>Kakashi, stirring a cup of  tea passive aggressively: Oh so now I'm TOO friendly? There's no pleasing you</p><p>Burglar who broke into their house 2 hours ago: Two sugars please</p><p>Kakashi: Coming right up</p><p> </p><p>-diverged from @incorrectbucko (I honestly have no clue I found it on Google)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gaara flinched back at the raven’s outburst. Giving him an apologetic glance, Sasuke massaged his temple. “I’m sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to say that.” Gaara gulped, looking away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have asked.” The Uchiha’s stomach dropped. Was Gaara going to cry? He didn't know if he could deal with a crying kid. Sasuke frowned, coming to a realization. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's right. Gaara’s still a child. He isn't the strong Kazekage from my time. He's just a little kid. They all are.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, the brunette walked over to Gaara, encasing him in an awkward hug. The redhead stiffened, before hesitantly relaxing into the other boy. Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s back, fisting his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older boy just stood there, allowing Gaara to cling onto him. He looked towards the back of Gaara’s head, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He reminds me of me when I was his age. Touchstarved, but too proud to admit it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a breath, Sasuke said, “Listen Gaara, I don't think I can help you in getting along with Shukaku. What I can do is strengthen the seal on you and fix it up a little. I would do more, but seals aren't my strong point and I can't risk either killing you or letting Shukaku out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara pulled away from Sasuke, stepping back and staring at him. With hopeful eyes, he asked, “Can you really help me?” The raven stood silent for a moment, before chuckling and ruffling Gaara’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea sure kid. I’ll try my best.” Gaara gave Sasuke a small smile. Sasuke smiled back, before widening his eyes. “Shit! I forgot. Naruto is going to be here any second. Do me a favor and say that you beat me up, and because of that your uh, ‘Mother’ went back into his little cave, mmk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara nodded, giving Sasuke a questioning glance. Sasuke gave him a small smile, before jumping into the trees. Landing on a branch, he turned back to the redhead. “Gaara. Meet me at Ichiraku’s ramen once this entire situation is over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara tilted his head down, indicating that he understood. “Alright. Ill see you later kid.” Sasuke turned back around, jumping further and further into the distance. At that moment a blonde kid jumped out of the shadows, tackling the redhead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara hit the ground with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oomph</span>
  </em>
  <span>! The blonde boy was snarling at him, and his eyes seemed to have a hint of… red? The boy gripped at Gaara’s shirt, bringing him up to his eyes. “What the hell did you do with Sasuke? Where is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara shrugged, the lie Sasuke gave him flying out of his mouth. “I beat him pretty badly before I managed to get Shukaku under control. He’s probably somewhere tending to his wounds.” At the furious look the blonde gave him, Gaara looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not dead. Just a bit bruised. He’ll be fine.”  ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>More than fine’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gaara thought. He had no idea why the boy seemed so intent on keeping his power a secret, but he would indulge him. It was the least he could do to pay him back for quieting Mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words seemed to relax the boy. He crawled off of Gaara, offering him a hand up. Gaara looked at the hand for a second, before hesitantly taking it. Naruto yanked him upright with a grin. “Neh, sorry about that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara shrugged it off. “It isn't a big deal.” Naruto laughed. “It kinda is, I almost beat your ass!” THe blonde gave him a blinding smile. “Anyways my name is Naruto, and I’m going to be the next Hokage- dattebayo! What's your name?” Gaara blinked at him. “My name is Gaara.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, as if he had expected that answer. “Nice to meet you Gaara!” The redhead looked away. This boy was way too bright for his own good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Temari looked in awe as the Uchiha emerged from the trees. The second Gaara had lost control of Shukaku, her and her brother had made a run for it, getting as far away as possible. She had truly believed that if the Uchiha wasn't dead, he would at least be rendered unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet here he was, perfectly fine with but a couple of bruises staining his body. What the hell had happened with Gaara? Did something happen to prevent Shukaku from emerging? Temari looked back towards Gaara’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If something went wrong with Shukaku, then was it safe to approach her brother? Gauging Sasuke’s injuries, Temari decided that if he was able to get away unharmed, something must have happened. With a sigh, she called out to Kankuro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Dumbass! We need to go back to where Gaara is!” Her brother looked at her like she was crazy. Fair enough. She would think the same if she was in his shoes. “Listen, I just saw the Uchiha kid. He somehow got off with a couple of bruises. I think we should investigate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kankuro gave her a disgusted look. “Hell nah! You go investigate yourself! I'm staying here.” Temari scowled at him. “Well too bad jerk! It wasn't a question.” The girl leaped over to Kankuro and grabbed his ear. Ignoring his shrieks of protest, Kankuro was dragged through the dirt to where they had left Gaara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the two siblings got there, they gaped at the sight before them. Gaara was totally roughed up. There were bruises all over his body, and cuts and scrapes decorating his skin. He looked like he had just come out of a rough battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Temari and Kanuro glanced at each other. What exactly had happened during that battle? And if the fact that Gaara was bruised and beaten wasn't enough, he was sitting on the ground casually making flower crowns while a blonde boy next to him chattered on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Temari recognized the boy as one of the kids they met in the village before the exams. What in the world was he doing laughing with Gaara as if he didn't have a demon inside of him? Right then, Gaara looked up at the trees, staring down the place she and Kankuro were hiding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gritting her teeth, Temari jumped down, revealing herself to her brother. “Gaara. May I ask what happened?” Kankuro followed her down, staying a foot behind his sister. Gaara looked at them with that eerie blank look he always seemed to have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looked at Naruto, taking in his laughter and smiles, and then looked up the direction his savior had run off to. Running over his choices, the redhead looked his sister dead in the eye. “I want to stay in Konoha.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taken aback, Temari flinched. “W- what are you talking about? We’re supposed to be attacking Konoha.” Gaara gave her a glare, making both her and Kankuro flinch. “I want to stay here. For now. I don't want to go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kankuro placed a hand on her shoulder, and she sighed. It looks like Gaara had made up his mind. The best course of action would be to humor his request. “Sure. I’ll uh, talk to dad.” Temari turned around, preparing herself for a lengthy explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara called out to her, stopping her in her tracks. “It’s probably too late. Without Shukaku, Konoha is probably reacting to the attack. Father might already be dead.” Temari’s eyes widened, and her voice shook. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaara. Who is Shukaku?” Gaara merely blinked at her. He turned his head towards the blonde, who had been watching the situation with fascinated eyes. Silently, Gaara placed the flower crown he was making on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to his siblings. “Naruto taught me how to make one. I like flower crowns.” Naruto grinned. “And I’m the best at making them- dattebayo!” Temari hesitantly glanced at the brother behind her, who averted his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded at the redhead. “Alright. I’m just going to go check on the main battlefield then.” With that she ushered Kankuro away. Upon turning her back on the two friends, Temari let a soft smile come onto her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However scared she was, she was glad her little brother had made a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke absentmindedly glanced at the aftermath of the Suna attack. Konoha medical-nin were running about trying to tend to everyone’s wounds. Genin were standing around, looking for their sensei’s and their teammates. And Sasuke? He was waiting at a damn restaurant for a redheaded kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin was sitting next to him, chatting his ear off as her food remained untouched. Seeing that Sasuke wasn't listening, the frowned and poked his cheek, smiling at the offended expression he offered her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're spacing out again. Who exactly is this kid we’re waiting for anyways?” Sasuke sighed. “His name is Gaara. Be nice to him.” This time it was Karin’s turn to be offended. “I am always nice! In fact, I am a delight to be around!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes, a small smile coming onto his face. “Yea sure.” Karin swatted at his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke?” The two turned around, seeing a redhead standing behind them. He seemed nervous, eyes flitting from Sasuke to Karin. “Who is this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumping at the chance to introduce herself, Karin grabbed Gaara’s hand and shook it enthusiastically. I’m Karin! You must be Gaara! Sasuke never told me you were so cute!” Sasuke thumped his head on the table, groaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karin stop. You’re overwhelming him.” Gaara’s face had a light color of pink on it. Sasuke stood up abruptly, leaving money on the table for the ramen he ordered. “Here.” He gave Gaara a small take out box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know what you liked so I just ordered plain. You want any toppings just ask.” Gaara shook his head. “Plain is fine.” Sasuke nodded. “Good. Come on you two. You can eat at my house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin laughed out loud. “Oh wow Sasuke already inviting us to your house? You move fast!” Sasuke grumbled at her and walked away. Why had he decided to befriend her again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within minutes, the trio arrived at a huge house, big enough to shelter a family of 6. Karin’s mouth dropped open. “Holy shit. You didn't tell me you were rich. You live here yourself?” Sasuke nodded, opening the door for the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here make yourself at home.” Karin grinned. “No need to tell me twice!” The girl jumped onto the living room couch, snuggling into the soft cushion. “Wow Sasuke. I think I’m gonna ditch the small apartment I got here and just move in with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scowled at her. “No way. I'm not dealing with your annoying ass day and night.” Karin laughed, yelling back at him. “You  know you love me!” Sasuke scoffed, turning to Gaara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for her. The only reason she's here is because she has some sort of gift for sensing chakra. She’ll be helping me with your seal.” Sasuke motioned to the table. “Here, you can sit down and eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara obliged, sliding into one of the chairs and opening the lid on his food.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I freaking love this story. No sassy Sasuke today, but dont worry. As time goes by, the jutsu will start to come out more and more. Mwahahahahahh!</p><p> </p><p>Naruto: -Trips on nothing-</p><p>Kakashi, looking at the sku wistfully: He’s a lot like you, isn't he Obito?</p><p>Obito, hiding in a tree: SHUT UP BAKASHI YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T DODGE A ROCK</p><p> </p><p>-narutobutitscanon (Im gonna go with Google)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Gaara had finished eating, Sasuke and his friend were nowhere in sight. Gaara looked around the house, fidgeting with his fingers. Upon spotting a trash can next to the kitchen counter, the redhead walked over to it, delicately placing the trash in the bin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes slid over to the long hallway where the two kids had disappeared to. Should he follow? He wasn't sure whether he was allowed. Luckily he was saved from having to make a decision when Sasuke stepped out of a room in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing that Gaara was finished with his food, he gave the boy a soft smile. “You ready?” The redhead nodded. “Good, follow me.” Gaara obliged. He trailed after Sasuke as the raven haired boy approached a dark oak door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tapped lightly on the wood before entering. Karin was already situated, arms slung about a small sofa chair in the corner. Papers were scattered all over the floor, every single one of them containing bits and pieces of information Sasuke had gathered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a stack of books on the side, nearly teetering over with the mass contained in them. Sasuke had done his homework. He already knew somewhat what to do from Naruto’s excessive rambling, but he wanted to make sure the entire operation went off without a hitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last night, Sasuke had not slept. He’d traveled all over Konoha looking for fuinjutsu scrolls and books, even going as far as to break into the Hokage’s office, as well as the classified archives. Taking the books home, the raven had read through every single one of them, taking notes on important information with the help of his Sharingan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, it never hurt to be prepared. That was why Karin was here too. Her chakra detecting skills would allow her to detect if Shukaku goes berserk, or Gaara’s chakra spikes abnormally. If either of the above happens, the boy would be forced to halt everything immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke quickly ran down what he was supposed to do before turning back to Gaara. “Alright just, um. Find a spot where you aren't laying on any papers.” The young boy silently complied, laying down on the cool wood floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glanced at his body, eyes searching for familiar black ink. “Shit.” Karin looked up at him, curious. “What’s wrong?” Sasuke frowned. “I don't think he has a physical seal. I have no idea how to alter it if I don't have a visual to work with.” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin pursed her lips. “What about placing one on top of the seal? You can just sort of override the other one.” Sasuke furrowed his brow. “Maybe. But that would be breaking my promise to Shukaku. I told him I would allow him more freedom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin shrugged. “I dunno man. Hell, I don't even know how you know this shit to begin with. What are you, 13?” Sasuke rolled his eyes. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty, actually.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’  “It's none of your business.” The girl shifted her position, crossing her legs on the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, keep your secrets.” Sasuke gave her a grateful nod. He sucked in a breath before turning back to Gaara. The redheaded boy had just been silently laying down during this whole ordeal. Sasuke groaned. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>If only there were some way to create a hole in the seal, keeping Shukaku inside while also giving him more freedom.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes widened. “That’s it.” Karin grinned at him. “I knew you would get it eventually. Whatcha got?” The raven leaped over to the other side of the room, snatching up a book and activating his sharingan. He skimmed through the pages until he found what he was looking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He turned the book towards Karin, who squinted her eyes. “A tunnel?” Sasuke nodded enthusiastically. “Yup! If I can put a seal on Gaara that burrows into the other one like a tunnel, and regulate what is allowed and what isn't on the one I create, then it might just work!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl laughed. “Wow you’re really excited about this!” Sasuke flushed red. “I’m just glad we found a solution.” Karin grinned. “You mean you found a solution.” Sasuke turned his back to her, grabbing the ink. “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven looked towards Gaara and then to the brush in his hands. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It would probably be better if I dont place the seal directly on his skin. In case I mess up, or someone sees it and starts asking questions.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked towards his shoulder, and then towards Gaara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll do the same thing I did on my seal. Except it might be more complicated this time around.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sasuke sighed. Oh well, it’s better to get it over with now rather than dwell. The raven snatched up a piece of paper, copying the symbols on the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now for the tricky part.” He mumbled under his breath. How was he supposed to alter this seal so that it would apply to Gaara? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next hour consisted entirely of Sasuke weaving in and out of book to book to book. Sasuke would mutter to himself and every once in a while add a symbol to the paper. A couple of times he ripped the sheet up and threw it across the room. Who knew seal making was such tedious work?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During some point in Sasuke’s hunt for information, Gaara had sat up on the wood floor. He was munching on an apple, courtesy of Karin. She hadn't wasted time getting snacks for the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” The raven shot up from the ground, grinning like an idiot. “About time.” Karin dumped the peel of her orange in the trash. Sasuke shot her a glare, before turning to Gaara. “Sorry it took so long, I'm not too big a fan of seals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara nodded at him. “It’s fine, I don't really mind.” Sasuke gave him a soft smile. “Alright. Let’s do this.” The redhead looked at him quizzingly. “Do I have to lie back down again.” Sasuke shook his head. “Just stay still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he did. Gaara stood absolutely still, mesmerized as he watched Sasuke at work. The raven was always so calm when focused. Even Karin leaned in a little to view his work. The peaceful moment didn't last long when Gaara felt a sharp pain in his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the faint distance Gaara could feel a voice shouting out to him. The last thing he saw was Sasuke’s panicked face before he lost consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sooner than he had blacked out, he found himself in a rough, sandy dome. Standing across from him was the most terrifying beast he’d ever seen. It was a sandy brown color, with a huge tail, and what looked to be purple veins running across the stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead looked up at the beast’s face and something clicked in his brain. “You- are you?” Gaara’s voice trembled as he was finally face to face with the monster that haunted him during his nights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Sasuke was internally panicking. Gaara had lost consciousness suddenly, and his mouth went dry as he thought of what could have happened. The raven sat quietly at the edge of his seat, eyes blown wide as he ran over what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing went wrong. At least nothing big. What could've happened to make Gaara faint like that? Sasuke had no idea, and it was grating on his nerves. He glanced towards Karin. Maybe Karin noticed something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke opened his mouth to ask the girl, who was frozen on the floor. He assumed it was out of worry for the redhead. The raven put a hand on her shoulder, turning her torso to face him. Seeing her face, his stomach dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin had tears welling up in her eyes, and her pupils were blown wide. Shivering, she clung onto Sasukes hand. “Sasuke what-” Karin gulped. “What was that? It was like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karin, what are you talking about?” Karin frantically turned his head to hers. “It was so strong. It was freaky. It had so much bloodlust and it could’ve killed us all in a second.” She glanced fearfully at Gaara’s limp figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did something like that come out of him?” Sasuke cursed. “Shit. Shukaku must have pulled him under.” Karin glanced at him. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Sasuke what’s going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy gave her a sympathetic glance. “It’s not my place to tell. You can ask Gaara when he wakes up.”  ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>If he wakes up.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin shuffled closer to Sasuke, warily eyeing the other redhead in the room. “Are you sure?” He sighed, bringing her into a hug. “I can't tell you what’s going on, but I can tell you this. Gaara isn't dangerous. He's just a kid like you and me and it would be damn rude of you to judge him based on something he can't control.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke pulled back, not used to prolonged contact. “So talk to him. He won't hurt you, I promise.” Karin nodded. “Alright.” She dropped her eyes to the ground. “I’ll trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smiled softly. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap, tap, tap! </span>
  </em>
  <span>A very angry blonde burst into the room, a weary brunette following close after. Seeing Gaara unconscious on the ground, she gasped, rushing to his aide. Cradling his head in her arms, she shot a death glare at Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell did you do to him?” She commanded. Sasuke frowned. “You know, it's not very nice to barge in without knocking.” Temari snarled at the raven. “I don't give a shit. Tell me what you did to my brother right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scrunched his nose at her. “Funny, you didn't seem to call him your brother when you ran away from him like dogs with their tails tucked under. At least act like a sister if you’re gonna call yourself one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Temari scowled at him, eyes strung with fury. “How dare you? You know nothing of our relationship.” Sasuke returned the heated gaze, lips curling into a snarl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know plenty enough.” He snapped. “I know that you’re his older sibling. I know that you’re supposed to protect him. I know that you're supposed to love him, not just run away when things get tough!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Temari glared at him. “I never ran away. You have no right to speak to me like that.” Sasuke laughed dryly. “Oh yeah?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did though. What else did you do all your life? You looked away when Gaara was hurting. When he had a demon inside of him controlling his every thought, instead of helping him build the willpower to fight against it, you just stood by and let it happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His volume went up an octave as he continued on. “You left him when he needed you. You might not have been able to do something about the rest of the world, but you could’ve been there. You could've grabbed him and ran. You could've made sure he grew up safe, and happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could've taken him away from this twisted village! You could have told him the truth! You didn't have to run away like a coward and leave him all alone with the ghosts of his family! You could’ve made sure he wasn't alone. But you didn't, instead you forced him to kill you only to find out you were doing it all for his sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke began yelling. “His sake, my ass! Tell me! How is it for his sake if he’s so fucking depressed without you? Why the hell would you save me if it just meant I would end up leading a life not worth living?” Sasuke huffed, out of breath. He glanced around at the occupants of the room, all looking at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stalked over to the doorway, slamming the door behind him. All three sets of eyes stared, mouths dry as they processed what had just occurred. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow. Have some emotional angst. Thats gonna be a lot to unpack later on. I swear to god Sasuke x Therapy should be canon. The poor boys gonna destroy himself. Also- unrelated, I just realized Karin sounds a lot like Karen. Oof.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto and Sakura: -hands Sasuke camera- Do you mind taking a picture?</p><p>Sasuke: Sure -click-</p><p>Sakura: How does it look?</p><p>Sasuke: I just got my hair done, so pretty good</p><p> </p><p>-diverged from some random post on google</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karin slowly inched open the door to Sasuke's room. With a sigh, she stepped in, closing it behind her. The room had a simple navy blue theme, with dark oak floors. The bed was made perfectly, and the desk neat and organized. There wasn't a speck of dust on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on top of the bluish black sheets was Sasuke. His legs were dangling across the edge of the bed. Resting his elbows on his knees, his face was buried in his hands. Karin shot him a sympathetic look, crawling onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat on her knees, placing her hand on the small of Sasuke’s back. The boy groaned at her, tucking his hands under his chin. Karin sighed, looking up at the door on the other side of the room. “Well that was… emotional.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke furrowed his brow. “Hn.” Karin dropped her hand, leaning back onto her forearms. “Are you going to tell me what it’s about?” Sasuke shook his head. “I can’t.” Karin frowned. “Can’t or won’t”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both.” Karin hummed. “Family issues?” Sasuke let out a dry laugh. “Not just issues. My entire family needs serious therapy. Including me.” The redheaded girl grinned at him. “I’m glad you’re aware.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed, sliding off the bed. “I should probably apologize to Gaara’s siblings.” The other shrugged. “In your defence, the fact that they just stood by terrified of their own brother is a bit messed up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not their fault. They’re kids. They were scared, and the adults were scum.” The Uchiha sighed. “Same goes for him. He was only thirteen, I’m sure he was terrified as well.” Karin frowned. “Was he your brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke exhaled sharply. “I guess you could call him that. Our relationship is honestly so twisted I don't know what we are.” The boy glanced at Karin, taking in her thoughtful look. “Sometimes I wish I could turn back time. Back to before the Uchiha massacre even occurred.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scowled. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>How ironic is it that I actually managed to, only to figure out that all the shit already happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Karin laughed, not noticing his scowl. “I think we all wish that.” Sasuke stood awkwardly, the silence in the room pounding at his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned towards the door. “We should check and see if Gaara woke up.” Karin nodded her agreement, jumping off the bed. “Sure!” She chirped, following Sasuke out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Temari and Kankuro were still in the room where Gaara had passed out. Temari was still knelt to the ground, cradling her little brother's head while she tried to wake him up. Kankuro was silently leaning against the wall behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened with a click. Both siblings turned to the sound, giving Sasuke wary glances when he emerged. Wincing at their distrustful looks, Sasuke turned towards Gaara, ignoring the way Temari inched back from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Sasuke put his hands up in surrender. “Listen all I did was help him with Shukaku. He should be able to sleep easier without the annoying beast bothering him.” The tension in the brunette's shoulders eased, but Temari was still glaring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke returned the glare with equal force. “I’m sorry for what I said. It was wrong of me to push my own family problems onto yours. But if you plan to run away from Gaara every time things get dangerous, you and him would be better off if you left him alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Temari’s voice softened, and the anger dissipated from her eyes. “I’ll try. We’ve always been taught that Gaara was dangerous, a double edged sword. I guess somewhere in all the excitement I forgot he was just a kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke offered her a small grin, dropping his hands to his sides. “Alright fine. I guess that's all I can really ask for. Can i?” He gestured to Gaara. Temari hesitated, before letting go of the redhead and scooting back next to Kankuro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two siblings watched with wide eyes as the Uchiha dropped to the ground next to him, eyes turning blood red. Within seconds, Gaara’s eyes were fluttering open. Smiling softly at the boy, Sasuke spoke. “Did you talk to Shukaku?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara pushed himself up, nodding at him. “He told me the only reason he is tolerating me is because he didn't want to die or get blown up by the Mangekyou brat.” Gaara turned towards Sasuke, tilting his head. “Who is the Mangekyou brat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke waved him off. “Noone you should be concerned with.” Gaara slightly narrowed his eyes, not convinced, but wanting to trust the boy who saved him. “Ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha looked up at the redheads' siblings. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. “I can't believe I’m about to ask this, but would you guys like to stay in this house until you either get settled in Konoha or go back to Suna?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere behind him, Karin let out a whoop of delight. Temari gave him a quizzical glance. “Why would you invite us into your home when you were obviously so upset with us thirty minutes ago?” The boy shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to be here anyways, might as well let someone use it.” Karin froze. “Wait what?” The girl walked over to Sasuke, placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing hard. “What do you mean you won't be here? Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke winced at the added pressure on his curse mark. “I’m going to be finding Orochimaru.” Upon hearing his name, the Suna siblings blanched. Karin was taken aback at his words. “Eh? You mean that pervert you said gave you that ugly curse mark?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Yes, the pervert who gave me the curse mark.” Karin growled at him. “No way! That bastard is weird as heck! And I don't even know him!” Sasuke pushed Karin’s hand off of his shoulder. “Chill. I’m not leaving right away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pouting, Karin lightly kicked at Sasuke’s leg. “But you’re still leaving.” Sasuke nodded. “Right after Naruto comes back from recruiting Tsunade.” Karin blinked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean that sannin? What does she have to do with anything?” Sasuke grinned at her. “That old hag is going to be the next Hokage.” The girl narrowed her eyes. “How do you know that? Isn't she super against being in Konoha for some reason? And why do you have to wait until then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smiled knowingly at her. “Because if Naruto doesn't try and come ‘save’ me, Sakura would still be incredibly annoying and weak. She told me herself it was because of Naruto failing to bring me back and to hell if I’m dealing with a pink brat again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin just blinked at him once more, tilting her head to the side in confusion. “Sasuke why are you being so… sassy? It doesn't seem like you.” Karin frowned. “Also are you drunk? What are you even talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span> Sasuke paled. ‘</span><em><span>Shit.</span></em> <em><span>I haven't even noticed. It’s becoming increasingly subtle.’ </span></em><span>Sasuke shook his head. “It's just a jutsu messing with my mind.” ‘</span><em><span>A jutsu that’s starting to compromise my anonymity by spilling things it shouldn't.</span></em><span>’</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin just nodded, warily gazing at the boy. Meanwhile, the Suna siblings were still recovering from the mention of Orochimaru. Kankuro spoke up for the first time, directing his voice towards Sasuke. “Hold up go back! Don't you know that bastard killed our father and pretended to be him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Temari nodded in agreement. “What would you need with a guy like him?” Sasuke mentally groaned. He had originally planned to sneak out just like he did last time, and allow fate to take the reins. But now that he blabbed, everyone will know he's planning to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen you can't tell anyone that I’m planning to go to Orochimaru.” Temari glowered at him. “How come? I believe it’s their business if you decide to risk your life like that.” The young boy snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because it's common sense to respect others' privacy? Or is that concept too hard for you to grasp, miss quadruple pineapple head? What even is up with that hairstyle anyways? Does it help you stab your opponent when worst comes to worst? Don't you dare question me on my life when you can’t even take care of your hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Temari’s eyes were blown open, and she raised a protective hand to the back of her head. Kankuro was chewing on his lip, trying to hold back his laughter. In front of them, Gaara was curiously eyeing Sasuke. That was the second time the raven had snapped out of nowhere for seemingly no reason at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke, however, was mentally destroying Naruto and the scroll he had made him activate. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe this. I'm going to kill that dobe, resurrect him, and then kill him again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Karin, unlike Kankuro, didn't even try to stifle her obvious amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her laughter rang out across the walls, arms clutching her stomach. She doubled over, mouth pressing against her mouth as she heaved breaths of air. Once she had calmed down, she looked up at Temari, before breaking out into another fit of laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scowled at her. “Are you done?” Karin giggled once more before saying, out of breath, “Holy hell, I didn't know you had that in you, Sasuke! Or should I say, Sass-suke?” Upon hearing her own joke she broke into giggles, ignoring the death glares shot at her by Sasuke and Temari.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed. “I mean it. You three cant speak a word of this.” Temari glanced at her little brother, who nodded without hesitating. Slowly, Temari agreed to the boy's conditions. “Fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple days later, Naruto left the village in search of Tsunade. When he came back, everything was as it was supposed to be. He came back, and Sasuke challenged him to a fight. After Kakashi intervened, the fight was broken up and their jutsus redirected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke got upset about Naruto’s jutsu being more powerful than his, just like last time. The four sound nin approached Sasuke, just like last time. Sasuke left for Orochimaru, just like last time. Naruto tried to bring him back, just like last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke ended up fighting Naruto at the Valley of the End, and won, just like last time. Naruto returned to Konoha without him, just like last time. Everything had gone exactly as planned. If so, then why the hell were there two young redheaded kids following him around?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke threw a stick at Karin’s face. “I thought I told you guys to stay in Konoha?” Karin stuck her tongue out at him. “I already told you I was going with you, baka!” Groaning, Sasuke turned to Gaara. “And you? Why the hell are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young boy shrugged his shoulders. “Shukaku told me to follow you. Besides, I want to stay next to you in case he becomes ‘Mother’ again.” The raven dropped his head into his hand. “What about your siblings Gaara? Surely they were opposed to this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead shook his head. “No. Temari and Kankuro were weirdly resilient. I think what you said to them affected them after all.” Sasuke winced. “Is it too late to take that back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Karin chirped, slinging her arm around Sasuke’s shoulder. “Besides, Sasuke, if worst comes to worst, you’ll protect us right?” The Uchiha grumbled, “Go protect yourselves, assholes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin just laughed, and Gaara watched the two interact with a satisfied smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So theres probably going to be a lot of time skips like these where I just review what happens to refresh your memories. Also- the jutsu is starting to get annoying to Sasuke, lmaoo</p><p> </p><p>-at the mall-</p><p>Kakashi: Excuse me? I lost my students. Can I make an announcement?</p><p>Operator: Of course</p><p>Kakashi: -leans into mic- Goodbye you little shits</p><p> </p><p>-some random guy on google :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasuke paced around in circles, crushing the grass under his feet. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. And that something had to do with the redhead currently making flower crowns next to his other redhaired friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two children were ignoring the Uchiha’s pointed looks and excessive pacing, opting to focus on stringing a bouquet of daisies together. What was up with those two and flower crowns anyways?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke halted his movements, glancing back at the stubborn brats who refused to leave him alone. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. You see, although Sasuke had been pretty preoccupied with killing Itachi in his youth, he wasn't completely hopeless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had heard news, and whispers about the Kazekage, and the attack on Suna. About how Gaara, the youngest Kazekage at the mere age of 15, got kidnapped by the Akatsuki while protecting his village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a noble story, and although Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he was incredibly impressed. It wasn't everyday a teenager became a Kage, after all. Except that would never happen now, because not only would Gaara never become Kazekage, he would likely be labeled a rogue nin for associating himself with Sasuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven haired boy groaned, dropping to the ground with his head in his hands. What was he going to do when Akatsuki attacks Gaara? Suna would be safe because Gaara would no longer be Kazekage, and the Akatsuki would have no motive to bother Suna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then that begs the question of who would be Kazekage, if not Gaara? Not to mention instead of Suna, the group of sadistic freaks would be coming after Gaara and in turn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sasuke wasn't sure if he could deal with those people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of him, Karin glanced at him, a worried hint to her gaze. These fast few hours, Sasuke had been incredibly broody. She had no idea if it had something to do with his family, or maybe it was the fact that they were heading in the direction of a creepy old man’s hideout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin turned back to Gaara, grinning at the colorful crown buried in his red locks. The girl reached out to Gaara’s head, straightening the flowers so that they reflected the sun. The redhead grinned at the boy before standing up and walking over to Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara watched with a curious look as she flicked the Uchiha’s forehead, causing Sasuke to blink in surprise. “What is it?” Karin grinned. “Welcome back to the land of the living! You were sort of lost in your thoughts, so I decided to bring you back to Earth!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, saying, “Whatever you’re worried about, don't overthink it. We can figure it out on the way. There's no point dwelling on something you can’t solve.” Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilting his head up, he gave the girl a soft smile. “Thanks.” Karin flashed a smile at him. “Your welcome! Cmon, we've rested enough. We should get going if we wanna make it to the creepy old man’s burrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded, pushing himself back onto his feet. The red haired girl turned back towards Gaara, helping him gather some more flowers to braid together during the journey. Watching the two kids interact, Sasuke’s chest warmed in affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Karin’s right. I should worry about the future too much.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked into the forest, taking in the flourishing greens and fresh air. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>But that doesnt mean I can run from it, does it.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shaking off thoughts of what will be, Sasuke walked over to the two red headed kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys ready to go?” Karin nodded enthusiastically, and Gaara replied with a tilt of his head. The poor boy's arms were covered in flowers of every kind, the redhead desperately trying to balance them without dropping any. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight was so endearing that Sasuke nearly chuckled. Instead, he gave the boy an affectionate smile, and turned around, leading his new companions into the lion’s den. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke had never intended to fix everything. Sure, he was tempted to just walk around the world and use his incredibly powerful chakra to instantly defeat all the bad guys. But life didn't work like that. Even if he were to destroy all his enemies, the butterfly effect would take place and completely alter the timeline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, no matter how much pain everyone here had to go through, it helped them grow. The tough moments strengthened them all, and shaped them into the people they become. And, though you didn't hear this from him, Sasuke liked the people they became pretty damn much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So no, he wasn't going to automatically fix everything and make all the pain and suffering go </span>
  <em>
    <span>poof!</span>
  </em>
  <span> into thin air. But what he could do, is make it just a bit more bearable by saving the loved ones lost during it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best way to do this would be if he knew who would die, and more importantly, when. The only way to do this was to make sure everything goes more or less like it did without outside interference. That way, the butterfly effect wouldn't come and bite him in the ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that was his plan when he first arrived in this bloody place. Unfortunately, things happened, and instead of everything proceeding exactly as it did before he traveled to the past, he ended up stealing Suna’s Kazekage right out from under their noses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now said Kazekage was looking at him like he was a gift from god just because he dealt with an annoying Biju who tried to kill him. And because said Kazekage, who was also conveniently a jinchuriki, looked up at him with awe, Orochimaru was giving him a suspicious look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The long haired sannin frowned at him. “Sasuke, what a pleasant surprise! However, I must say, I wasn't expecting you to bring friends along.” With that, the man glanced over Karin and Gaara’s figures. “Are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded in affirmation. “They will be training with me. I don't care if you teach them yourself or not, but just know that if they go, I go as well.” Orochimaru tsked at him. “Now, now Sasuke. There's no need for that. You and your…” He furrowed his brows, dragging out the word. “... friends are always welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sannin gave him a sickly smile, making the Uchiha want to rip out the man’s eyes. Taking a deep breath, he forced his expression into a blank one. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Soon.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He promised himself. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right after I destroy this disgusting lab and find Suigetsu and Jugo.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orochimaru didn't seem to notice his internal promise, instead waving at a long haired nin standing off by the side. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kabuto.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Sasuke sneered inside his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kabuto. Kindly escort the guests to the training grounds. I assume you have no problem training the children?” Orochimaru’s sickly sweet voice called out. The white haired boy nodded, shooting Sasuke a suspicious look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glared back at him, before turning his gaze towards the two redheads who had seemed to place themselves in his care. He immediately caught Karin’s eye, giving him a stern glare he knew she would know meant to comply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at Sasuke, silently telling him she wasn't happy with this arrangement. Nevertheless, she complied, gently grabbing Gaara’s arm and mouthing, ‘Sasuke says to go with it for now.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara didn't ask questions, much to Sasukes relief. With that brief exchange, the three teens left the room, leaving Sasuke alone with the sannin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orochimaru gave him that same smile, making him want to cut out that infuriating grin. “So Sasuke, you understand the cost of becoming more powerful, right? You will owe me your body.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke wrinkled his nose. “Holy shit you sound like a pedophile.” The sannin stepped back, surprise coloring his face. “I beg your pardon?” Sasuke just laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean you sounded freaking disgusting just then. Who in the world goes up to a thirteen year old boy and says, ‘You will owe me your body.’?” The Uchiha said the last part in his best Orochimaru impression, grinning proudly at his attempt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slightly flustered, the sannin gave Sasuke a curious glance. “I don't recall being a sassy brat in your records. Why are you acting like this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Sasuke’s eyes widened comically. “Oh wow, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>records</span>
  </em>
  <span> of me? Is it just me or do you keep records of every thirteen year old boy in Konoha? You know what, I don't want to know the answer. Stalker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man seemed offended by Sasuke’s accusation. “It’s for </span>
  <em>
    <span>research.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The raven snorted. “You know who else says that? Naruto’s pervert sensei Jiraiya. I guess you two really were teammates.” The sannin was completely taken aback now, warily glaring at the young Uchiha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said Uchiha just smirked at him. “What, surprised I'm not just a revenge crazed teenage boy with too many hormones for my own good?” Internally, Sasuke was shock still, not even processing the words coming out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the Uchiha in him wouldn't show it. To Orochimaru, all of his words were intentional, and definitely not the result of a jutsu gone wrong at all. Speaking of, the sannin was shooting daggers at the boy with his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't pry into things you don't understand.” Sasuke shrugged. “Fair enough. I just came here to let you know the deal is off by the way.” The sannin’s eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to form a sentence, but before he could, he found himself staring into blood red eyes as dozens of foreign memories flooded his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke frowned at the passed out figure on the floor. Did he go too far with the memories? Too many at once perhaps? He sighed, turning towards the door. It doesn't matter anyways. The only reason Sasuke had not killed the man yet was out of respect for his self growth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>The raven turned wistful eyes towards the ceiling. After all, he still remembered the day his former sensei confided in him about wanting to create a child. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitsuki.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Sasuke smiled at the thought. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He said he would name his child Mitsuki.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah I really like the thought of Orochimaru going through character development and wanting a child/family of his own. Well I mean I guess it sort of did happen, but nonetheless I really like the idea of it anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru: You either buckle down and do your work or you'll end up at McDonalds</p><p>Naruto: We goin to McDonalds if I don't do my work?</p><p>Shikamaru: NO</p><p> </p><p>-blockoframen (Some social media thing)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Orochimaru groaned, shifting his head to the side. His eyes blinked open, and he found himself face to face with a dull gray wall. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell happened?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, easing himself up from the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sannin braced his palm against the floor, using it to push him up to his feet. “So you’re finally up. Took you long enough.” Orochimaru’s head swung towards the voice, and was taken aback at the sight of a young teen leaning against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said teen shot him a glare, before looking him up and down. The sannin gasped as his head was filled with memories. Memories that did not belong to him. He brought a hand up to his forehead, sorting through the intrusive thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he found was nothing like he expected. The memories in his head told stories of war, of pain, and… of forgiveness. What kind of life has this child lived? ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He told himself. The sannin turned a wary gaze towards the dark figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not a child. Not anymore.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Sasuke sighed, pushing off the wall and turning towards the door. The raven rested his hand on the doorknob, tilting his head to the side. His voice contained a threatening undertone as he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not misunderstand, Orochimaru. I do not care about you, and neither do I owe you anything. I could have destroyed this seal the second you put it on me. The only reason I didn't kill you on the spot was out of consideration towards Mitsuki.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitsuki.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ That word sounded familiar. A few of the more recent memories floated up to the forefront of his mind. He watched as he introduced Sasuke to a young boy named Log. He watched as conflicting emotions blurred across his own face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as he began to grow attached to the child, and how he continued his experiments to create synthetic life. He watched as he made plans to create another. How as excited he was to watch and observe and record the child's actions, he was just as excited to raise him. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitsuki.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sannin was jolted out of his thoughts by a soft exhale. Sasuke had been observing the emotions flickering across his face, and obviously knew exactly what was going on. Nevertheless, the boy who had supposedly been his apprentice merely turned cold eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This Sasuke didn't like him, not even for his power. This Sasuke wasn't a child. He was a full grown adult, at least mentally. And the long haired man knew that even though the Uchiha hadn't killed him yet, he would if the sannin posed a threat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke turned the knob slowly, stepping outside. His shoulders tensed, and he looked back at Orochimaru, snarling at the man. “And you would do well to take those memories as a warning of what I am capable of. Mess with me and I’ll kill you. In the meanwhile I will be staying here until I find my companions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The long haired man could only stare dumbly as he walked out, slamming the door behind him. He looked around in a daze, before his eyes inevitably returned to the door of which the Uchiha had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a huff of breath, the sannin frowned. He was lost again, and he wasn't sure what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto stepped into the dark apartment, careful to hide his presence. He slowly shut the door behind him, holding his breath as it closed with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>click!</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde haired boy tiptoed across the hallway, stopping at a white door with a bronze doorknob. Naruto held his breath, turning it and walking in the room as silently as he could. His blue eyes darted to the bed, breath relaxing when he saw it was empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All caution thrown out the window, the blonde flicked on the lights, observing the pink bedsheets and a red comforter thrown onto the mattress in a heap. Naruto trudged over to the desk, rolling out the chair and plopping down on it with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly began sorting through drawers, opening them and surfing through every inch of space available. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank goodness Sakura keeps her desk so neat and tidy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He thought. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Otherwise it would be impossible to find anything here.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the more he searched, the dimmer his mood got. “Nothing!” He groaned, bringing his hands up to his head. The scroll wasn't in there. But if it wasn’t in there, then where was it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto bit his lip. Did Sakura already turn the scroll in to the Hokage? Tsunade would kill him if she knew that he recklessly made Sasuke activate a scroll that may or may not have erased him from existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto frowned at the wooden table in front of him. But that was why he was here wasn't he? To make sure Sasuke was ok, and join him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was being honest, the only reason he had Sasuke open the scroll was because he was sure it wouldn't work. But that didn't stop the hope from welling up inside of him, and he wouldn't be able to take it if he ended up being the one sitting with an old sheet of paper in his hand, dejected at the failure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto sighed. It was selfish of him to make Sasuke do it though. He knew that and now… now Sasuke could be hurt, or even worse, dead because of him. The thought made a lump in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could wallow in his sorrow any longer though, someone cleared their throat from behind him. Naruto’s head whipped around, spotting Sakura leaning on the doorframe, a glare on her face and a scroll in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoot. He should've known that she wouldn't leave it unattended. Sakura glanced at the mess on her desk, scowling. “Naruto, you know you’re going to clean that up right?” Gulping, the blonde nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you even going to do with this anyways? Don't tell me you were going to follow Sasuke to wherever he went?” Naruto sheepishly looked down to the floor. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. “Naruto you know there's no guarantee he actually went into the past, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde scowled. “I know. But I have to make sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be better if we just let Tsunade deal with this.” Naruto sighed, “I know, but she's been so busy trying to find another Hokage to take her place until I’m ready.” The pinkette turned away from cerulean blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't believe I’m about to say this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Sakura thought. Shooting a glare in Naruto’s direction, she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. “Fine. But I’m doing it with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes instantly lit up, and he jerked his head up to face Sakura. He enthusiastically asked, “Really?” Sakura gave him a playful swat on the head. “Fine. Just let me say goodbye to everyone in case you get me killed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beaming, he jumped from out of the chair. “Alright! Let’s go save Sasuke!” The woman let out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pfft- </span>
  </em>
  <span>of laughter, before bonking Naruto on the head once more. “Yea lets go save Sasuke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Though I doubt he needs it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She mentally smiled at the thought of a pissed off Sasuke threatening to kill Naruto even from another universe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, the duo was knelt down on the dirt side by side, the troublemaking scroll in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura glanced down at the sheet of paper, suspiciously eyeing Naruto. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>this thing is legit?” Naruto frowned at her. “Even if it wasn't, Sasuke still went through it. So we have to follow him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl sighed, nodding her head in agreement. “Fine. Let’s do this.” With a dubious frown, Sakura took a kunai out of her pouch, efficiently slicing across her thumb. Blood dripped down the side of her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She motioned for Naruto to do the same. Naruto quickly bit his thumb, ignoring Sakura’s twisted expression of disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two friends looked at each other, before hesitantly bringing their thumbs to the yellowing parchment. “Naruto...” Sakura gulped. “Are you sure about this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation the loudmouthed blonde nodded, narrowing his eyes. “On three?” He suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura shook her head. “No let’s just do it now. Counting will give me time to rationally think this over.” Naruto laughed out loud. “Well we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?” Sakura glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright.” He grinned. “Let's do this.” Sakura nodded at him, before they simultaneously brought their thumbs down on the scroll. One blinding flash of light later, the two teammates were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto woke up to an angry Tsunade staring down at him. He jolted upright, head swiveling side to side. From what he could tell, he was in a hospital room, the white walls being familiar after years spent in them. Panicked, a million thoughts began rushing through his head at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. What happened? Did the jutsu fail? Is Sakura ok?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ And then, looking up into Tsunade's narrowed eyes, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit Tsunade’s gonna kill me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ To his surprise, however, the woman did not kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she reached out to feel his forehead, checking his temperature. “Are you ok?” Naruto nodded, dumbfounded. He was so sure that Tsunade would immediately start scolding him after hearing what he convinced Sakura to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er, yea?” The blonde woman scowled at him. “You aren't just saying that to get out of the hospital are you?” The younger boy winced. “Um…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the older just rolled her eyes, taking in Naruto’s appearance. “Are any of your injuries bothering you?” Naruto shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine then.” Tsunade smacked his head. “That’s for being reckless during your fight with Sasuke, you brat.” Naruto pouted at her, bringing his hand up to rub at the bruised area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a couple of seconds before Tsunade’s words sunk in. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait she's mad at me for being reckless in my fight with Sasuke? Not for recklessly trying out a new jutsu?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Naruto blinked up at her, shock apparent on his face. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So the jutsu, it worked?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto whooped with joy, jumping out of the hospital bed. He immediately made a beeline for the door to tell Sakura the good news. Only, he didn't quite make it before a strong hand gripped his arm, squeezing to the point he was sure his arm would fall off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsunade stood behind him, a red glint to her eye. “And where do you think you’re going?” Naruto gulped. Well shit. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here comes Naruto! These next few chapters are gonna be hilarious to write. </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi: My students had a fight once and it went like this:</p><p>	Naruto: Anything that comes out of your mouth is stupid!</p><p>	Sasuke: Naruto</p><p>Kakashi: To this day I still laugh out loud in inappropriate settings because I randomly think of it.</p><p> </p><p>-i dunno. google</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura burst into Naruto’s assigned room, grinning like a maniac. “Naruto it worked!” Said blonde jumped out of bed, quickly engulfing the girl in a hug. He squeezed her shoulders. “Yea…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura frowned at him, pulling back and placing her hand on his shoulders. “Naruto what’s wrong? We did it! We’re here!” Naruto just nodded solemnly. Annoying, Sakura bonked him on the head. “Answer me you big oaf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto glanced at her. “Tsunade updated me about what happened. I’m in the hospital because I fought Sasuke again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde adopted a worried look. “Sakura what if Sasuke isn't here?” Sakura just blinked at him. “What are you talking about? He should be here according to the jutsu right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded. “Well yea, but the jutsu took him back in time before us, so maybe he's in a different timeline?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pinkette crossed her arms with a huff. “Naruto that doesn't make sense. What brought on this anyways?” The boy in front of her sheepishly backed up, leaning back onto the white hospital bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing has changed Sakura.” When Sakura raised an eyebrow, he elaborated. “Don't you think Sasuke would have tried to change things if he were actually here? But everything is the same. Sarutobi is dead, and Sasuke still left the village.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl furrowed her brows in thought. Naruto was right. If Sasuke wasn't in the same timeline as they were, then they were stuck here for no reason at all. Still, she wouldn't let him mope around like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked up to Naruto. She slapped her hands on Naruto’s cheeks, forcing him to turn his head towards hers. “None of that pessimistic attitude. Even if Sasuke is not here, we are. We can still change things for the better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto attempted to talk, but it was hard with the pinkette’s hands squishing his face. “No. No talking back. We are going to fix things and you are going to stop being sad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled up at her. He brought a hand up to cradle one of Sakura’s. “Yea, you’re right.” He spoke softly, “But I’m not sure if I can go through the same pain of him leaving again.” Sakura sighed, gazing at Naruto sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll have to knock some sense into him. God knows you’re strong enough to take him on easily now.” Naruto gave her a blinding grin. “Yup! I'm going to train my ass off to get stronger!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sauntered into the inn, 4 kids trailing after him. The girl at the counter raised her eyebrow at them, looking them over. She sighed at the thought of dealing with more teenage shinobi, lazily raising her hand in welcome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many rooms?” Sasuke frowned while contemplating his choices. “One please.” The girl’s eyes widened in surprise. “You sure lil dude? Those rooms are pretty small.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugged again. “Then get me the biggest one you have. I don't trust any of these idiots by themselves.” Skeptical, the girl nodded, peeking a glance at the raven haired boy’s comrades. They didn't seem fazed about their friend calling them all idiots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu and Karin were arguing near the door entrance, both of their voices growing louder and louder as time went on. Jugo was calmly reading a newspaper in the hotel lobby, while Gaara curiously watched the others fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing the clerk’s wary glance at his friends, Sasuke sighed in exasperation. He turned around to face them, calling out, “Oi you idiots! Keep it down or I’m going to bust your asses!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu and Karin scowled at each other, and Gaara turned his gaze to his savior. Nevertheless, the two bustling morons quieted down, the both of them plopping down on seats next to Jugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl in front of him threw him a grateful glance. She quickly took the money Sasuke handed out and turned around, searching for his room key. “So, what are you Konoha nin doing in Suna? An escort mission?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke blinked at the girl. How had she known? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if she had read his mind, the girl grinned and gestured towards his entourage. “I volunteer at the Suna Ninja Academy from time to time. Been at it for a couple of years now, and I’ve never forgotten a face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke frowned, and she took that as a sign to continue. “Besides that red haired girl has a Konoha head protector sticking out of her pocket.” The raven immediately snapped his head toward Karin, who took the headpiece out with a sheepish glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought it would be a waste to leave it in the middle of the dirt after your fight with Naruto. After all, you said yourself you would be going back to the village soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke palmed his forehead. How the hell was he supposed to tell her that he wanted to give it to Naruto? With a sigh, he snatched the headpiece away from her, pocketing it. “First of all, I said I planned on going back to Konoha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eventually</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There's some business I have to take care of first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin rolled her eyes at him. “Yea, yea whatever. Why did you even rent us out a room anyways? We could have just slept in the forest.” Sasuke turned his back on her, quietly taking the keys from the clerk, who had been watching them interact with an amused expression on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven motioned for the others to follow him. Suigetsu happily obliged, yanking Jugo up and dragging him along with him. With his other hand he grabbed Gaara, who widened his eyes in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin got up from her seat with a huff, catching up to Sasuke so she could sling an arm over his shoulder. She poked at his cheek, asking for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy scowled, before obliging. “What, did you want to sleep on the streets for a couple of months?” Karin’s eyes widened. “A couple of- Sasuke how long are we staying in Suna? And why for that matter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke growled at her, pushing her arm off of him. “We’re staying as long as I say we’re staying. And as for the why, I don't want Gaara to turn into a rogue nin like us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven approached a small door labeled ‘24’. He hastily fumbled with the keys, letting out a curse when he dropped them. Karin let out a ‘hm’ of amusement. “You know technically he’s already a rogue nin. Konoha would destroy Suna if they find out one of their shinobis were associating with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven glared at her, pushing open the door. “Yea well what they don't know can't hurt them. The only people that know Gaara’s with me are you guys and his siblings.” The girl’s eyes widened in acknowledgement. “So that's what this is about!” She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke ignored her, pushing her into the room, ignoring her yelp of protest. The rest of the group quickly followed, Gaara curiously looking at Sasuke. When everyone was in, Sasuke shut the door and turned around, faced with a room about the size of his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu raised his eyebrow. “Oi boss you sure we’re all gonna fit in here?” The albino haired kid had taken to calling the raven boss, to Karin’s amusement and Sasuke's exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me that. And we’re heading over to Gaara’s siblings’ house tomorrow. It's only for one night so don't get your panties in a twist.” Suigetsu blinked at him. “Then why didn't we just go there in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If we were being completely honest, Sasuke had no idea why he had wanted to come here. His gut had told him to stay in this area of town and he had obliged, trusting it as he usually does. However, his mouth seemed to tell a different story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? The absolute best shopping centers are in this area of Suna. I don't know about you guys, but I have been in the same exact outfit for like a month now and it’s pissing me off! As soon as we all get settled in I’m dragging you guys to the store and upgrading your clothing. I refuse to be seen with freaks looking like a fashion disaster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jugo and Suigetsu looked absolutely taken aback. Karin burst into laughter, and even Gaara let out a small smile. The girl grinned at the two men, clamping a hand down on Jugo’s shoulder. “I totally forgot that you guys had never seen him like this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jugo merely raised his eyebrow, asking for an explanation. Karin laughed out loud again, sinking back onto one of the two beds in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Sasuke was sporting a rather impressive blush. With a scowl, he buried his face in his hands. “Apparently I can't even trust my own gut now,” he mumbled into his palm. Karin cackled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don't worry Sasuke honey! We can go to do some fancy shopping if you would like! Besides, you’re right, all of us stink. We can take turns showering and then head out.” Sasuke growled at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And..” Karin hopped off the bed. “As the only girl in a group of misfits, I have the right to claim cleanliness first!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu squawked in protest, starting up another bickering fest. Jugo merely sat down on the floor and continued to read the news. Gaara gave Sasuke a questioning glance. When the raven raised his eyebrow at him, he stated, “They don't seem to be too shocked at your mentioning of ‘fashion’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugged at this. “They’ve always been incredibly accepting. No one here really judges each other.” Gaara nodded. “How come you wanted to return to Suna? I have already told you that I wasn't upset about leaving with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy did not respond, and a blanket of silence enveloped him. From across the room, Jugo was giving them a curious glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Sasuke spoke up. “Gaara what do you think about being Kazekage?” Gaara blinked at him. “I don't think I would be a very good Kazekage. The villagers don't love me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke gave him a soft smile. “More like they are scared. If you show them you’re worth loving, they’ll open their arms, albeit hesitantly.” Gaara looked down at his feet. “But am I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes widened, and he moved his hand to hold Gaara’s. Looking the redhead right in the eye, he sternly stared him down. “Of course. And whoever says otherwise is a big flaming asshole and doesn't deserve the gift of speech.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy gave Sasuke a grateful smile. “You aren’t a bad person either Sasuke. You deserve love too, and whoever says otherwise is… how did you word it? A flaming asshole.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven blinked at him, before letting go of his hand. He smiled sadly at Gaara, before turning towards the wall. “You wouldn't say that if you knew the things I’ve done.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D Expect a lot of crack next chapter. Sasuke and the crew are going SHOPPING!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Naruto: I’m not gay if I wanna date Sasuke as like bros, right?</p><p>Sakura: Im no expert but that does sound kinda gay</p><p>Kakashi: Im an expert. Thats gay</p><p> </p><p>-Oh hey its the blockoframen guy again! Not sure what platform he uses tho...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The second Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom he was yanked towards the door. Before he could yell in protest, he found himself face to face with the members of his entourage, all four of them dressed and ready to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeptical, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at them. “What’s going on?” Karin smirked at him, shutting the door behind them. “I thought you were the one who wanted to go shopping, Sasuke?” The raven’s eyes widened, and he let out a groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karin you know that wasn't me talking.” She gave him a pat on the back. “Sure it wasn’t. Either way, we’re already here so might as well get going!” The redhead pranced down the hallway, the others close behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smacked his face, muttering a low, “Damn kids.” He quickly caught up with them, scowling at the situation at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of minutes later the group was prowling the streets of Suna. Though the boy loathed to admit it, every single time they passed by a store, his stomach jumped in excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would admire the items on display, before reluctantly following the rest of his friends to what seemed to be nowhere. Enough was enough. They had been wandering for at least thirty minutes and not once have they stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pissed off, Sasuke turned to Karin with a scowl on his face. “Ok spill. Why the hell have we been wandering nowhere for half an hour?” The girl tilted her head in confusion. “What are you talking about? This whole time I’ve been following you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha froze. “What.” Karin widened her eyes in shock. “Wait, you’re telling me you were following me?” Sasuke slowly nodded, letting out a sigh of exasperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redheaded girl bit down on her grin. “Sure, ok then Sasuke. Let’s go in there.” She pointed towards a random shop. The building had a glass display window, with three stylish outfits propped up on mannequins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Sasuke turned around, facing the rest of the team. “Are you guys ok with-” The boy froze in astonishment. Suigetsu grinned at him, a huge black bag in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea we’re cool with whatever! About time you two stopped.” Barely registering what his albino friend had said, the raven waved his hand, gesturing towards the trio. “When did this happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Gaara and Jugo were carrying similar black bags to the one Suigetsu had, Jugo casually licking an ice-cream cone while Gaara munched on some dango. Jugo gave Sasuke a small frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We went shopping. Was that not what we were here for?” Sasuke turned his lips down into a growl. “You’re saying that this whole time I could've been going in and out of stores as I please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu gave him a brilliant grin, and Sasuke sulked. He stalked off and threw open the door to the shop Karin had spotted, the slab of wood crashing into the wall upon the force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clerk at the front gave him a frightened glance, and the rest of the group followed him in with amused looks. Gulping, the poor guy came out to greet the customers, nervously smiling at Sasuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was there anything you guys needed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke promptly ignored him, traveling around the store and scrunching his nose at the options laid out in front of him. Meanwhile, Karin and Suigetsu chatted up a storm with the clerk, both eagerly describing an outfit they would like to buy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara looked around curiously, ignoring the clerk’s shocked stare once recognition crossed into his mind. “T-the dem-” A sharp snap finished his sentence for him. Karin and Suigetsu both were glaring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't finish that sentence. That boy isn’t a demon and he won't ever be. You see that boy over there?” She pointed to Sasuke. “He’s the one you should be worried about. Piss him off and you’re dead. So I’d suggest you watch your mouth before I deal with it for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man blanched, nodding furiously. Karin gave him a menacing smile before continuing with her rant on why red goes so much better with black then light blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu rolled his eyes at Karin’s enthusiasm. Everyone knows light blue looks better then red no matter what the circumstance. With a huff, he turned away from the boisterous redhead, and a certain piece of clothing caught his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” The boy cut Karin off from her monologue. “Look!” Karin peeked over the albino’s shoulder, curious as to what he had found. With a gasp, her eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing this, Suigetsu grinned. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Karin nodded furiously, hands reaching out to latch onto the fabric sent from god. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy leaned over, whispering a plan into the redhead’s ears. When she exclaimed in delight, he took it as his cue to move forward with the plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo went their separate ways, Karin searching for more outfits to add to the mix and Suigetsu making a beeline to put his plan into action. “Hey, Jugo.” Said boy blinked at him, raising an eyebrow to ask a silent question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu motioned for him to come closer. “Ok so don't ask questions, but I need you to distract Sasuke for me.” Jugo nodded. “Alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu grinned. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice! Now to put my plan in action!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He spared one last glance at Jugo, who was currently asking Sasuke about what he should buy. Against the raven’s will, his mouth immediately began sputtering out suggestions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy turned around, a small smile on his face. At first he had his doubts about the tall teen, but the more he spent time with him, the more he realized that the guy was nothing more than a big softie, despite his episodes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, if it weren't for Sasuke sitting him down in a tree and making him watch as Jugo tended to a hurt bunny, he probably would still be aloof towards him to this day. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, yes, Sasuke.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy who somehow not only defeated Orochimaru, but turned four stone nin who have lived life being dragged through the dirt, into a group of laughing children. He supposed he had Sasuke to thank for that. Even if the raven had way too many secrets then the albino was comfortable with, the boy trusted him with his life. All of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that thought in mind, Suigetsu quickly joined Karin in their hunt for clothes to force Sasuke to wear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Sasuke was going through his own dilemma. He couldn't decide whether Jugo would look best in a leather jacket or a plaid one. With a groan, he kept asking the boy to switch jackets, narrowing his eyes at the piece of clothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing Sasuke’s quickly souring mood, Gaara came over to see what's going on. He gave Sasuke a curious tilt of his head. “Oh my god Gaara you won't believe it. I cannot find any outfits that would fit a plaid jacket in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara frowned, “I don't get it.” Sasuke immediately launched into an explanation. “Gaara here's the thing. This gorgeous specimen pulls off both jackets spectacularly. However, the leather jacket looks so much better than the plaid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, this made me skeptical, because plaid would fit Jugo’s personality better and therefore should definitely be included on our shopping list. But I can't decide whether the plaid jacket is just a terrible jacket or there aren't enough clothing items to choose from to go with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke groaned, dropping his face into his hands. “And the worst part is I don’t fucking know how or why I’m getting so worked up about this kind of stuff! It pisses me off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara blinked at him, not sure he understood the situation. Sasuke waved him off. “Nevermind. We’ll just have to visit more shops after this and then buy something that will fit the plaid jacket.” Jugo tilted his head at him. “So we are buying the jacket?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded. “Both of them.” He snatched the jackets away from the boy and walked over to the register, carefully putting the clothes on the counter. For some reason the guy couldn’t meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke turned back around to start looking for an outfit for Gaara when a rough hand snapped over his mouth, dragging him over to the changing rooms. Before he knew it, the raven was being hauled into a stall, stack and stacks of clothes following him in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! What the hell?” The door was quickly closed and held shut, someone was blocking it from the other side. A mischievous voice spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother Sasuke-kun~! There's no way for you to get out of there without destroying store property.” Said boy growled at the outside voice. “Karin what the hell are you thinking?” This time a boy's voice spoke, his laughter booming in the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So here's the thing. I saw this outfit in the men’s section. And at first I was like- holy shit that would look hot on someone. But then I realized that it was one of those outfits that would only look hot on someone hot. And so here we are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke paled. “You guys aren't forcing me to crossdress are you?” Suigetsu made a face at that. “Of course not! I mean Karin wanted to, but there's no way I'm forcing you to wear a dress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy in the stall growled, grabbing a pair of pants from next to him and throwing it above the small door. He smirked when he heard a girly shriek from outside. “Oi! What was that for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not wearing this shit!” Sasuke called back. He could practically hear Karins pout from over the door. “Oh come on, why can't you just try the clothes on? It would look great on you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven scowled. “Maybe I would have if you assholes had asked nicely instead of kidnapping me in plain sight!” Karin rolled her eyes. “Yea, as if you would agree to it. You would've only picked out plain black clothes like a damn emo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No offence to emos.” Suigetsu piped up. Karin scoffed, “Who cares?” Suigetsu leaned in, “No seriously, you don't want to piss off the readers.” The red haired girl looked at him as if he had grown three heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I don't even wanna know.” She turned back towards Sasuke, a smirk on her face. “Face your fate Sasuke. Put on those clothes and strut your stuff!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The troublemaking duo chuckled when they heard a threat spill out of Sasuke’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto groaned at the situation he had gotten himself in. Once Lee had found out he failed to bring Sasuke back, the over energetic boy invited Team 7 to dinner. He was yelling something about failure and success, but Naruto didn't bother to listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura had awkwardly patted him on the back and told him that they might as well go. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell did I get myself into this situation? All I wanted to do was go home and train.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ The blonde thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if she was reading his mind, Sakura gave him a pat on the hand from under the table. “It's ok Naruto, just eat your ramen and we can go.” She murmured under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi seemed to be miserable as well, because of course Lee had to invite his wonderful sensei along to offer their condolences. The poor guy was getting his ear talked off about a new rival's competition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto mindlessly picked at his ramen, listening to the group converse. “Well I think that even if you failed to bring Sasuke back this time, you will succeed if you keep trying my youthful friend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, Naruto started speaking in a high pitched voice, as if he were mocking Lee. “Well I think that you can succeed if you keep trying!” He brought his voice back to normal. “Annoying ass kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked, Sakura pinched Naruto’s thigh, hard. But there was no need to, as Naruto had already brought both hands to slap over his mouth, a horrified expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LMAOO ITS NARUTO AND SAKURA’S TURN!!! MWAHAHAHAH! … -Im sorry Ill go now.</p><p> </p><p>Suigetsu: Excuse me sir have you ever been arrested?</p><p>Sasuke: Yes</p><p>Suigetsu: I was going to say ‘Because it’s illegal to be that hot’ but now I'm curious.</p><p>Sasuke: Aggravated assault</p><p> </p><p>-Google</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Naruto, what the hell was that?” Sakura hissed at him, throwing Lee an apologetic smile. Naruto didn't respond, his eyes still wide with shock. Rock Lee threw Naruto a disappointed look, “It’s alright Naruto, you must not be feeling yourself. Should we end the dinner now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, having finally found his voice. “That would probably be for the best. I am so, so sorry Lee. I have no idea what came over me.” Lee gave him a bright smile. “It is no problem, friend! We can meet up again when you are in a better mood!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde sheepishly smiled at the boy, and Sakura shot him a grateful look. “Well then,” the girl stood up quickly, dragging Naruto along with her. “We’re going to call it a night. It’s been an incredibly stressful day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for an answer from the others, Sakura quickly left the restaurant, Naruto close at her heels. Both let out a sigh of relief when the front door closed shut behind them. Sakura glared at Naruto, eyes demanding an answer. “Oi, what the hell was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy flinched. “I have no idea. The words just came out of my mouth. I wasn't even thinking about anything like that I swear!” Sakura narrowed her eyes. “I know. You wouldn't mock someone, not even in your head.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, bringing her hand up to her forehead. “And that makes it all the more confusing. It doesn't make sense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde groaned. “I feel really bad for Lee. I shouldn't have said that.” Sakura nodded, “Yea you shouldn’t have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there any way I can make it up to him?” Sakura shrugged, tugging on Naruto’s jacket. “You could spar with him. Come on, let's not stay here for too long.” The boy nodded, following the pinkette’s lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the duo started walking, another question was brought to the forefront of Naruto’s mind. “Hey Sakura, whose house are we going to?” The girl tilted her head to the sky, her nose scrunching up at the thought of heading back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not mine,” she replied, “I don't want to deal with my parents right now.” Naruto shrugged. “I guess that’s understandable. But my place isn't big enough for two people to live in.” Sakura huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She contemplated a bit, eyes flickering across the night sky. “Hm, what about Sasuke’s house?” Naruto did a double take. “What?! Sasuke’s house? No way, he’ll kill us!” Sakura looked up at him, her mouth twisting into a mischievous grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but he’s not here is he? He doesn't have to know.” When the blonde gave her a skeptical look, she sighed. “Listen Naruto. Think about the benefits. One, no one is there, and therefore no one can stop us. Two, the house is more than big enough for the two of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned at him, furrowing her brows. “And three, if Sasuke were to say, come back and get something, we’ll be there waiting for him. He won't expect us to camp out at his house together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, the boy nodded. Albeit hesitantly, he agreed. “I guess you’re right.” Sakura scoffed. “Of course I am.” She threw a grin at Naruto and he readily returned it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, to Sasuke’s house?” The pinkette nodded with a smile. “To Sasuke’s house,” she echoed. The two friends laughed simultaneously, eyes cheerful as they headed towards the Uchiha compound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving, Naruto felt shivers traveling down his spine. Feeling jittery, he asked, “Hey are you sure we’re welcome here?” Sakura rolled her eyes. “Naruto there's no one here but us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde widened his eyes in terror. “But what about the ghosts of the Uchiha?” His friend whacked him upside the head, shooting him a glare. “Stop thinking silly things. Even if there were ghosts, they can’t touch us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, not entirely convinced. Nevertheless, he obediently followed Sakura inside the last Uchiha’s old house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was going to kill Suigetsu. Right after he finds out which holes his arms go through, and where his head goes after that. “Suigetsu what kind of clothes are you making me wear?” He hissed towards the stall door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An amused voice responded, “Who knows? I just picked the first ones that crossed my mind as ‘hot’. The raven shook his head. “You mean to tell me you have no idea what I’m getting myself into?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired boy shrugged, and Sasuke rolled his eyes before returning to the fabric in his hands. Three grueling minutes later, the Uchiha finally figured out how to put on the shirt. With a relieved sigh, he rapped on the door to his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, let me out! Tell me what you think.” Sasuke heard an ecstatic squeal before the unmistakable </span>
  <em>
    <span>click </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a lock. The door swung open to reveal all four members of his entourage eagerly looking at him. Even Gaara raised an eyebrow in interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second Sasuke stepped out of the changing room, Karin bombarded him with a hug, making a high pitched noise that practically made Sasuke’s ears </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Oh my god Sasuke you look amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her enthusiastic proclamation was backed with a whistle from Suigetsu, and a nod from Jugo. The red headed girl giddily turned Sasuke around, making him show off his outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The poor raven was wearing a loose, sleeveless shirt, dull gray in color. A plain silver chain decorated his neck, matching with golden white tennis shoes. Sasuke wore black cargo pants that hugged his legs (“None of that baggy shit,” Suigetsu had said.), and a small grin stuck to his face. He looked amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for his redheaded acquaintance. She had immediately pushed him back to the dressing room, forcing him to try on outfit after outfit. And the strange thing was, Sasuke loved every minute of it. Eventually he managed to rope the rest of them into the fashion show, the clerk watching them with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, the group was admiring and commenting on an outfit Sasuke had chosen for Gaara. He was wearing a beige t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans, and white turtle necklace to top it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin argued that he should wear plain white tennis shoes to go with it, whilst Suigetsu shot back that the redhead should wear beige sandals. Sasuke was in the corner nonchalantly admiring how he looked in sunglasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whilst the friends were busy having fun, a light </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding </span>
  </em>
  <span>signaled someone had entered the store. Not thinking much of it, Karin and Suigetsu merely continued what they were doing, and so the rest did the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S- Sasuke-kun?” A hesitant voice snapped the raven to attention. He stared dumbly at the short haired girl, before glancing at the two men behind her. Kiba stood shell shocked at Sasuke’s new look, whilst the Aburame rested on a blank face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata-chan and team.” Sasuke greeted. Having gotten over his initial shock, Kiba sneered at the boy. “Uchiha.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” The raven got straight to the point, ignoring the Inuzuka's hostility towards him. Hinata opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, Kiba beat her to it. “What’s it to you? Shouldn't you be off sucking up to some rogue sannin somewhere?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiba!” Hinata whisper-yelled. The brunette didn't relent, opting instead to stare into Sasuke’s eyes. The raven sighed as if he were dealing with a child (which, in a way, he was). “He's got some stuff to think through, so I decided to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba scowled at him. He motioned to the other people in the store. “These freaks with you?” Eyes widening slightly in alarm, the boy stepped in front of them, blocking them from view. “Leave them out of this, Inuzuka.” He spat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “Sorry, didn't know the high and mighty Uchiha was capable of having a hea- Oomph!” He was cut off by a pissed off girl elbowing him in the stomach. “Turning back to Sasuke, Hinata bowed her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S- sorry. We are here for an escort mission. We are heading back to Konoha tomorrow.” She looked up at Sasuke, a shy look on her face, but blatant mistrust in her eyes. “What about you, Sasuke-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke exhaled, resolving to tell her a version of the truth. “Personal reasons. A friend has unfinished business here.” Hinata nodded, eyes flitting towards his outfit, searching for weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing this, the raven frowned. “I’m not planning on engaging in combat anytime soon. You can relax.” The girl looked up, surprised, before nodding. She backed off, and motioned for Kiba to do the same before they backed off into the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, it was just him and Shino. The black haired man stared at Sasuke, searching for any signs that he might be misleading them. Finishing his assessment, he spoke. “You’ve changed, Sasuke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke didn't respond, quickly heading in his group's direction. He grabbed Karins arm in a nearly bruising grip, before hissing, “We have to get out of here.” The girl’s eyes narrowed in confusion and alarm, but she immediately obliged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quietly told the others to get out of there, throwing a bag of money at the clerk. Sasuke watched in astonishment as neither she or anyone else questioned him, all of them leaving without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he followed them out, he silently wondered if it was normal for a group of misfits to trust each other this much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiba. Hinata. Shino. What the hell took you guys so long?” Kurenai Yuhi glared at her team. What was supposed to be a quick in-and-out trip to the store had lasted over 10 minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba shook his head, growling at the ground. “We ran into a rogue nin.” Kurenai’s eyes widened in alarm, hand immediately reaching for her weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” She treaded carefully. “It must have been someone interesting for you to get this riled up.” Kiba scowled at her words. “It was the same damn bastard Naruto and the rest of us busted our asses to try and save.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Kurenai relaxed her shoulders. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So it’s just Sasuke.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She grinned at her team. “Well, why are you guys just standing there? You should be getting ready to head back to Konoha tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded at her, giving her a small smile before walking back to the hotel room. The boys quickly followed suit, and Kurenai was left alone with her thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gazed in the direction her students came from, knowing that Sasuke had likely already fled. However, if she were to chase him, Kurenai had no doubt she could find him, and maybe even someone else affiliated with Orochimaru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it worth it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She wondered, turning her head to look back at her quickly disappearing genin team. With a sigh, she turned her back towards the Suna shopping district. She would have to report this appearance to the Hokage when they got back. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ARGH IM SO SORRY! I was just so busy and didnt get a chance to update last week. Please take this incorrect naruto quote as an apology :(</p><p> </p><p>Naruto, looking at Sasuke after their fight: I guess you could say we’ve been /disarmed/.</p><p>Naruto: We are no longer armed and dangerous.</p><p>Naruto: You know, no one believed me when I said I would save you /singlehandedly/. </p><p>Sasuke: I know I just decided to stop trying to kill you but that can change real fast</p><p> </p><p>-sasusaku_sensei (Instagram)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning, this chapter is a bit heavy. Just letting you guys know. There's some heavy language and some pretty damn heavy feelings too. Since I dont wanna add the incorrect Naruto after the chapter, Imma add it here to give y'all a good laugh before you start reading. </p><p> </p><p>Lawyer: Did your boyfriend commit the crime?</p><p>Sakura: Honey he can't even commit to this relationship.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Konohamaru: What's a virgin?</p><p>Sakura: You in forty years</p><p> </p><p>-Google :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurenai stood in front of the Hokage’s desk, gaze steadily trained on the new Hokage. Tsunade was frowning, deeply contemplating the information given to her. With a sigh, she quickly reviewed, “So you’re telling me you and your genin team ran into the rogue Uchiha in Suna?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurenai nodded. “And you didn't pursue him?” The black haired woman narrowed her eyes at the Hokage. “If I were to pursue him, it would have placed both me and my team in danger had we come in contact with one of Orochimaru’s people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsunade bit her lip. “Fine. I need your students to write a full mission statement. I want to know exactly what was said on both sides. The Uchiha may have accidentally let something slip.” Kurenai nodded diligently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I will inform my team, Hokage-sama.” The Hokage just shook her head. “You’re dismissed.” With one last nod of her head, the woman complied, shunshining away. As soon as she left, Tsunade sighed, reaching under her desk for a bottle of sake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she popped open the bottle, she weighed the benefits of telling Naruto about Sasuke’s reappearance, and in Suna no less. Speaking of Suna… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsunade groaned as she fished out a piece of paper and ink from her drawer. She would have to inform Suna about Sasuke. Pen over paper, she hesitated briefly, asking herself who the letter should be addressed to, as Suna had not appointed a new Kazekage yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, she decided to send a letter to one of the Suna siblings. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I really don't want to deal with a council right now. Bunch of old freaks making decisions.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She thought grimly as she quickly drafted out a letter, attaching it to the leg of a messaging hawk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bird squawked at her, before abruptly flying away. Tsunade nonchalantly brought the bottle of sake back up to her face, the gears in her mind turning much too quickly for her liking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-~-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Temari tapped her foot impatiently. According to the Uchiha’s letter, he should have arrived hours ago. She couldn't help but worry as to what might’ve happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to her, her brother scowled at her excessive fidgeting. He huffed out, “Oi, stop it will you? You’re starting to make me nervous too.” The blonde frowned. “Well Sasuke said that he and Gaara would be here a couple of hours ago! What if they ran into trouble?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette snorted at her. “Trouble? We’re talking about the thirteen year old kid who managed to get a tailed-beast under control. I think he’ll be fine.” Temari sighed, opting out of responding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The temporary silence was interrupted with a light tapping on the window. Spotting a brown feathered hawk on the windowsill, Temari practically launched herself towards the window, opening it as quickly as she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A closer look at the bird told her it wasn't Sasuke’s hawk, and her stomach dropped in disappointment. The bird twittered at her sudden lack of enthusiasm, dropping the letter inside and taking off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a shake of her head, the blonde opened the scroll, eyes widening at it’s contents. Kankuro leaned over curiously. “What’s it say?” Temari smacked her head, thrusting the paper at her brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke got spotted. That damned idiot. We’re lucky Konoha’s damn shinobi didn't recognize Gaara with him, or else we would have been seriously screwed.” Kankuro nodded dumbly, eyes still skimming over the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face adopted a confused look as the rest of the words written settled in his mind. “What the hell were Sasuke and Gaara doing in the Suna shopping district?” Temari groaned, plopping down on the nearest chair. “I don't know, and frankly, I don't particularly want to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kankuro shrugged, tossing the scroll onto the next to where Temari was sitting. Not three seconds later, a sharp knock on the door interrupted the peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok now that has to be Sasuke, or I’m going to rip the hair out of my scalp.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Temari grumbled in her mind. Stalking over to the door, she weung it open and sure enough, a pissed looking raven was standing in the middle of the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped in without so much as a welcome, and Temari was left gaping as his friends followed one by one. There was the same redheaded girl that she saw last time, but she was accompanied by two guys, neither of which were Gaara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin gave her a bright grin as she entered, and the albino guy did the same, trailing after the girl in front. Blondie just gave her a grateful nod, and an awkward smile. The last to enter was- thank god- her brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara gave her a nod as well, stepping inside to greet his brother. Temari shut the door absentmindedly, turning around to face the group of misfits Sasuke had gathered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood glaring for a second, and when her mouth finally remembered how to operate, all that came out of it was an annoyed, “What the fuck?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke blinked at her. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you just been gathering rogue nin during your little expedition? They can't all stay here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugged at the first question, responding to the second with, “Why not?” Temari hissed, “I don't know, maybe because of the fact that the council will be pissed to find out the dead Hokage’s children are harboring a butttload of fugitives?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape. “If that’s what you’re worried about, there’s no need to be. They won't ever find out judging by how easy it was to sneak into this place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side, mild concern on his face. “You know you should really invest in some new guards. The ones in front of your residence were less than competent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Temari threw her hands up as if to say, ‘I give up.’ She disappeared into the house, leaving the group with an awkward Kankuro. Said boy raised his hand in greeting. “Uh hey, Sasuke’s friends. How was your trip?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin took his hospitality as an invitation to make herself at home. She jumped into the seat Temari had been in prior to Sasuke’s arrivement.  “Terrible actually. We were in the midst of having an amazing time when out of nowhere Sasuke dragged us out of the store.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted, turning her head towards her raven haired friend. “You never told me what that was about by the way.” Sasuke shrugged. “I ran into some Konoha nin. Didn't want to stick around to see if they would try and ambush me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin gave him a skeptical look but dropped the subject. Suigetsu just shrugged at the answer, taking it as it was. Kankuro watched the group interact with a curious look on his face. “How long are you guys planning on staying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke gave him a pointed look. “Depends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On?” Karin edged him. The raven sighed. “It depends on how quickly we can convince the Suna council to make Gaara Kazekage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Three consecutive voices yelled. Gaara’s eyes were blown open in shock, and even Jugo seemed surprised. Karin continued screeching out nearly incoherentable words, “Sasuke what the hell? Never told me? Im gonna- hate you so much- die- kill you bitch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kankuro and Gaara stared at him, demanding an explanation. When Sasuke merely glanced away, the brunette took it upon himself to demand some answers. “What in the world makes you think the Suna council will promote Gaara to Kazekage? Hes a fucking child?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, the Uchiha shot Kankuro a glare. “Yea but we all know those old fuckers never cared about that kind of shit anyways right? They would promote a fucking seven year old to ANBU if they could serve to their own benefit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scowled at Kankuro. “And coincidently, Suna is in need of a Kage, and Gaara is their best shot. They wont give a fuck about how old he is, or if he’s ready for all the pressure that comes with being Hokage. They just want to save their own asses, and to do that, they need a Kazekage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sneered, looking away from the brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said brunette looked at him with a sad look. “You seem to have a lot of pent up anger regarding a lot of subjects.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taken aback, Sasuke’s defences immediately shot up. “Yea well at least I’m not a fucking coward that thinks painting his face fucking purple is somehow cool.” Sasuke blinked in surprise at his own words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled, stomping out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He quickly checked that his chakra was cloaked before disappearing into the night. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tch. I can't even insult someone properly now. All that comes out of my mouth is stupid shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the house, Kankuro was self consciously touching the marks on his face. Karin was looking at him with something close to a sympathetic look. “You know he’s kinda right.” Suigetsu hissed at Karin to shut up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group heard the door slam once more, and they all turned to find that a certain orange haired boy was gone. As soon as Jugo had left, Gaara immediately followed, recalling Sasuke’s warning to stay close to him in case he acted irregularly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Gaara left, Karin whistled. “Well, that happened.” The three of them turned towards each other, awkwardness apparent in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu abruptly broke the silence, hand scratching the back of his head almost nervously. “Um, so where’s the kitchen? All this yelling is making me hungry.” The other two sighed in relief at the change of subject, Kankuro eagerly jumping to escort him to the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jugo was outside, roaming Suna’s grounds, desperately trying to either regain control or find Sasuke. The raven’s words had made anger bubble up inside of him, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to wrecking this damned village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked briskly through the village, stopping when he saw a child struggling to hold up what looked like a basket of fruits. Rage immediately clouded his mind, and he seemed blind to friend and foe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jugo could feel his legs tensing, and with a burst of energy, he lunged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara leaped in front of the man pulsing with negative energy. His sand immediately leaped up to protect him, shuddering as they took a direct hit. Somewhere behind him, a little kid screamed out in terror, and a mother anxiously hushed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The background noises seemed to drown out as Gaara took hit after hit after hit. His sand couldn't keep up, and Gaara felt he was just about </span>
  <em>
    <span>screwed-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” A stern voice commanded. The hits had stopped. Gaara looked up to be faced with Sasuke’s back. He leaned forward a little, spotting the familiar red eyes that spun round and </span>
  <em>
    <span>round</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the boy sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jugo was paralyzed, and he collapsed to the floor, Sasuke scooping him up before anyone could see. The two disappeared, Sasuke giving Gaara a grateful nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara nodded back, but by that time he was long gone- </span>
  <em>
    <span>long gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding in. A tug on his shirt brought him back to reality. He looked down to see a boy about the age of five looking up at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you mister!” The boy stated, and Gaara was breathless. “Thank you?” He breathed out. The little boy nodded, and enveloped his legs in a hug, and Gaara couldn't help but smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some seconds later a woman came rushing up to him, eyes meeting Gaara’s. His muscles tensed and he prepared for the terrified look and the whispers- </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster, DEMON-</span>
  </em>
  <span> but they never came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman ran over to her son, bringing her close to her chest, and he could see that tears were running down her cheek. “Thank you,” she told him in a broken whisper. She tilted her head up to meet Gaaras, eyes pouring tears. “Thank you for saving my little boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara didn't speak-</span>
  <em>
    <span> couldn't-</span>
  </em>
  <span> and so he stared. He stared and stared and kept staring. The crowd that had gathered were all looking at the mother and child- </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking at HIM-</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Gaara  could feel his breath hitching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no one said a word. Someone started clapping, Gaara didn't know who, but then everyone started clapping and he no longer cared because these people </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't hate him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>clapping </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't think he was a demon- ‘MONSTER,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>they didn't say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara felt a tear slide down his own cheek. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>